Live To Love
by Fadilla Shine
Summary: 'Aku membenci namja ini hyung. Aku tidak suka melihatnya, aku benci.'.../"aku, tidak tau.. apalagi yang harus aku lakukan, Baek Hyun.. aku sangat mencintaimu, tidakkah kau melihatnya?"../KaiBaek/KyuWook. slight ! kaiSoo and Kyumin ,Exo and Super Junior Fic. YAOI, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Live To Love

Author : Fadilla Shine

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Lee Sungmin

Pair: KaiBaek, kyuWook, slight! Kaisoo and Kyumin.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : all member Exo and Super Junior is belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort. Mystery(?)

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s),sedikit Lime.*plakk

Okey, Check this out,

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"kyu~"

"ya, minnie sayang." Namja cantik yang dipanggil minnie, memiliki nama lengkap Lee Sung Min. Dan namja tampan berkulit pucat dengan sebutan Kyu, bernama Co Kyuhyun, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?. Oke, mungkin bukan.

Tapi jika kalian melihat Sung Min yang kini tengah duduk manja di atas pangkuan Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan panjang kyu yang melingkar manis di pinggang ramping sungmin...

Sepasang kekasih?

Ah, bukan, mereka sepasang suami istri.

Sangat mesra bukan, mengingatkan pada masa-masa remaja yang tengah di mabuk cinta.

Sekarang lihatlah namja mungil yang tidak jauh di anatara mereka. Lihatlah raut wajah datarnya yang terkesan dingin.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran nya. Tak ada satu pun ekspresi yang tergambar jelas disana.

"baekkie."

Namja mungil itu tersentak, "ya?" kali ini tatapan namja mungil itu tertuju pada orang yang baru saja memanggil nama pendeknya, terkesan sangat akrab. Lee sungmin lah yang memanggilnya tadi.

Namja mungil nan cantik itu tersenyum sangat manis, siapapun akan tertipu jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang namja, senyumannya sangat manis, dan dia bersyukur memiliki senyum memikat bak malaikat itu. Karna dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaan tidak sukanya pada namja yang dipanggil 'minnie' oleh kyuhyun itu.

"kau adik kim Rye Wook bukan?" Baek Hyun, kim Baek Hyun nama namja mungil itu. Baek hyun menoleh ke arah kyu, "ne"

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun POV

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas , hyung, kyuhyun hyung masih mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tergambar jelas saat namja sialan bernama lee sung min itu menyebut nama mu.

Aku membenci namja ini hyung. Aku tidak suka melihatnya, aku benci.

Tapi kenapa? Hyung.. kenapa aku membencinya? Kenapa aku seolah bisa merasakan kebencian mendalam yang juga kau rasakan, aku yakin jika hyung melihatnya hyung juga akan membencinya.

Karna dia sudah mengambil kyu hyung dari mu. Hyung,

Hyung, aku akan secepatnya membuatmu sadar, hyung, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Kumohon.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"gomawo hyung," Baek Hyun dengan riang mengecup pipi kyuhyun.

"ne, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne?, jangan sekali-kali kau ke atap sekolah, di sana berbahaya." Baek hyun tersenyum, kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Baek Hyun, dan mencium dengan sayang dahi namja manis itu.

_Chagi-ah, dia sangat mirip dengan mu__batin kyu. Baek Hyun keluar dari mobilnya, dan menutup kembali pintu mobil, setelahnya dia melambai ke arah kyuhyun, dan segera berbalik, setelah dia memasuki gerbang, dia berhenti sejenak.

Baek Hyun mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas gedung sekolahnya, gedung dengan lantai tertinggi disekolahnya. Bayangkan jika ada seseorang jatuh dari atas sana?

Sayangnya, kakaknya lah yang menjadi gambaran jelas bagaimna jika seseorang terjatuh dari atas sana. Baek Hyun menutup matanya menahan rasa marahnya.

Terbukalah kembali kelopak mata indah tipis itu kemarahan sudah terganti oleh senyuman hangat di pagi hari ini.

Baek Hyun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kelasnya. Dia mengamati seluruh isi sekolah, sekolah dimana dulu sang kakak, kim ryeowook bersekolah disini. Sekarang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, baek hyun akan lulus.

Terkadang dia tersenyum sendiri jika dia mengatakan bahwa. 'aku sudah lulus, tapi hyung ku belum lulus.'

Baek Hyun tiba di depan kelas, kenapa sudah terbuka? Bukan kah ini masih terlalu pagi?

**Greebb**

"chagi-ya.." baek hyun tersentak. Dan segera berbalik, "kai.." serunya tak percaya.

Namja berkulit agak gelap itu tersenyum. "pagi manis."

"kai, berhenti memanggil ku begitu. Ku mohon, lepas."Baek Hyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan kai pada pinggangnya, sedangkan kai tak bergeming. Kai melepaskan pelukannya, namun dia langsung menarik tangan mungil itu hingga terhempas ke dadanya saat namja mungil itu hendak menjauh.

"apa yang kau inginkan." Sinis baek hyun. Kai hanya memandang lekat Baek Hyun, lama mereka bertatapan, baek hyun membelalak penuh saat kai langsung melumat bibirnya ganas, namja mungil itu tidak melakukan persiapan apa-apa, sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memberontak, mencoba melepaskan ciuman panas ini.

Namun itu sama sekali tidak berguna, kai tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Menarik tegkuk baek hyun, dan menekannya sangat kuat, sambil terus melumat bibir tipis menggoda itu.

Bibir merah Baek Hyun sudah sangat basah akibat lumatan-lumatan kasar dari bibir tebal kai. "eunghhmp.. hhh.."Kai sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat dia mendengar lenguhan baek hyun.

**Brakk.**

Kai terhuyung ke belakang, saat baek hyun sekuat tenaga mendorong kai menjauh hingga membentur sebuah bangku, baek Hyun mundur beberapa langkah, karna kai sudah bangkit kembali dan melangkah mendekati baek hyun. Kai memandang baek hyun dengan intens, dia terlihat seperti sangat 'kelaparan'.

"kau.. menjauh dari ku,"

"baek hyun-ah..

**Tap **

**..saranghae.."** baek Hyun menggeleng pelan, kai sudah menguncinya di tembok, tak ada ruang baginya untuk melarikan diri. "tidahhnn.." kai menyerang leher Baek Hyun, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baek Hyun, menghimpitnya diantara tembok, dan tubuh besarnya.

Mengecup, melumat nya dengan ganas dan menghisapnya kuat di kulit putih itu. Hingga menimbulkan banyaknya tanda kemerahan di beberapa titik sensitif leher baek hyun.

"hiks.."

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang wajah indah itu yang dikitori air mata. Ada rasa sedikit menyesal, tatapan nya jadi melembut hawa panas yang menyelimuti nya dan baek hyun perlahan menghilang.

"sttt, uljima.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu pada mu jika aku memang sangat mencintaimu." Baek Hyun lagi-lagi menggeleng pelan. Didorongnya dengan lemah dada kai, agar menjauh dari nya, kai hanya menurut.

"guemanhae, jebal... kai, pikirkan perasaan kyung Soo, jangan karna kehadiran ku, membuat hubungan kalian bertahun-tahun lamanya .. hancur, begitu saja." Baek Hyun memandang wajah kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"baek hyun, aku..aku hanya mencintaimu, ini bukan keinginan ku, kyung soo memaksa ku dengan memanfaatkan pertemanan baik keluarga kami, aku tidak..."

"hahah.. kau tunangannya kai, bagaimana mungkin..,?" tawa baek hyun sinis, kai menangkup kedua pipi baek hyun. "karna aku tidak mencintainya,"

Baek hyun kembali tertawa. "sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kisah seperti ini, dimana ya.. molla."

Segera Baek Hyun menepis tangan Kai, dan berlalu begitu saja, kai hanya diam, meremas rambutnya kasar, dan terduduk dengan kedua lututnya yang mencium lantai kelas dengan sangat keras.

"aku, tidak tau.. apalagi yang harus aku lakukan, Baek Hyun.. aku sangat mencintaimu, tidakkah kau melihatnya?"

.

.

.

.

"min?" sung min terkejut saat ada seorang tamu, bertamu saat kyuhyun sedang pergi, dia sangat kenal namja ini. "ye.. sung"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini min? Ini kan rumah kyuhyun."

"a..aku.." namja dengan wajah tampan berambut hitam legam bermata sipit menatap lekat sungmin. Sungmin gelagapan dibuatnya.

"min?"

"aku.. istri nya kyuhyun." Lirih sungmin, namun masih terdengar oleh namja tampan dihadapannya.

"apa? Kau bercanda?" yesung menatap tajam sungmin. Sungmin masih menunduk.

"sungie, ayo masuk."yesung tidak bergeming, "min.."

Sungmin mengela nafasnya. "aku akan cerita.. di dalam."

.

.

.

.

"ryeowook bunuh diri di atap sekolah saat itu, hingga pertunangan ku dan kyu kembali berlanjut."

Yesung sangat schok, mantan kekasihnya yang ia relakan Cuma-Cuma demi Cho Kyuhyun meninggal? Apa sebegitu tidak becus kah Cho Kyuhyun?

Dia bilang dia sangat mencintai ryewook.

Dia bilang dia akan selalu menjaga ryeowook.

Dia bilang..

"dia mana dia sekarang?" geram yesung, sungmin yang menceritakan masalah tadi dengan menunduk segera mengadahkan kembali wajahnya, terlihat disana wajah yesung sangat mengeras.

"dia sudah berangkat.."

"baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap tajam lurus ke arah pintu.

"sungie!" teriak sungmin, berusaha menghentikan langkah lebar yesung, namun terlambat, yesung sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"sungie! Ku mohon, apa yang akan kau lakukan, sungie!" sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil yesung, yesung tidak peduli, dia cepat-cepat meninggalkan sungmin melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan sungmin yang terus meneriakinya dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

"apa kabar hyung?"

"..."

"aku datang lagi, kau sehat?."

"..."

"kapan kau sadar hyung?"

.

.

.

**TBC VS MUSNAH ?**

**Pendek yah? Hm, sebenernya ini seperti semacam prolog aja, cuman agak panjang*plakk**

**Gimana? Ini percobaan, bagi yang suka review, kalau gak aku berhenti aja ampek sini.**

**Aku sebenernya udah ga ada niatan jadi author.**

**Tapi karna seseorang, aku jadi semangat lagi, yah.. bisa pundung lagi kalau ni ff gak ada yang suka. **

**Salam manis buat ByunnieFan :***

**Gomawo, dukungan mu kakak. Semangat !*plakk**


	2. Chapter 2

Live To Love

Author : Fadilla Shine

Main Cast :

Kim Baek Hyun

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Lee Sungmin

Kris Wu

Choi Siwon

Pair: KaiBaek, kyuWook, slight! Kaisoo, KrisBaek, Kyumin, SiWook.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : all member Exo and Super Junior is belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s),sedikit Lime.*plakk

.

.

Manusia ditakdirkan untuk mencinta, karna cinta menentukan takdir manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Baek Hyun Kembali menelusuri ruangan yang berlorong panjang, seperti biasa dia selalu datang ke tempat ini, tempat yang ia buat khusus untuk seseorang.

Langkah mungil nya berhenti di sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong ini. Dibukanya perlahan , senyuman berkembang penuh dibibir pink tipisnya.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya hingga kini dia berada di depan sebuah ranjang tempat seseorang tak sadarkan diri, dengan berbagai alat medis yang melekat ditubuhnya yang sangat mungil.

Baek Hyun menoleh ke arah benda yang mengukur detak jantung namja manis yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya tak sadarkan diri tersebut,

"hm, detakannya sudah teratur."setelah bergumam lirih namja mungil itu menyeret kursi dan duduk di dekata sosok itu. Mengambil tangannya yang terdapat selang infus disana. Menggenggam nya dengan erat dan meletakkannya didepan dahinya sendiri.

"apa kabar hyung?"

"..."

"aku datang lagi, kau sehat?."

"..."

"kapan kau sadar hyung?"

**Tes**

**Tes**

"hiks hyung, bogoshippoyo, kapan kau sadar hyung? Wookie hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu hiks."

**Kriiett**

"tuan muda.."

"Dokter Wu.."

.

.

.

.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!." Yesung mengamuk mencoba melepaskan kukungan para security di kantor kyuhyun, sedangkan namja bernama kyuhyun kini tengah mencoba berdiri,

Tubuhnya penuh lebam, darah keluar dari sudut bibir dan pelipisnya, nafas nya terengah-engah, sebenarnya ,dia sudah tidak kuat berdiri karna amukan yesung, yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat dia sedang berada dikantor.

"lepaskan dia.."

"tapi tuan.."Kyuhyun mengelap sisa darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya."ku bilang.. lepaskan dia."

"ba..baik."saat yesung sudah terlepas sang security keluar namun m

asih menjaga di depan pintu, takut-takut namja bernama yesung itu membantai seisi kantor, dan... kyuhyun.

Yesung menyerang kyuhyun lagi dengan mengangkat dan meremas kerah kemeja kyuhyun yang sudah kotor dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"kanapa...kyu.. kenapa?" suara yesung bergetar, namja tampan itu sangat terpukul saat ini, kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar dan perlahan ia membukanya.

**Deg **

"hentikan.. jangan menatap ku begitu,"yesung melepaskan remasannya atas kemeja kyuhyun, dan berjalan terhuyung ke belakang, dengan mata yang yang sudah mengembun dia masih bisa melihat jelas,

Mata bening kyuhyun, mata tegas itu, terlihat sangat terluka bahkan meski tak ada satu tetes air mata pun, mata kyuhyun sudah melambangkan sebuah kehancuran, kehampaan, dan.. keputusasaan, juga.. kehilangan.

Bisa yesung lihat jelas, namja tampan didepannya ini, berjalan menujunya.

"bunuh aku hyung, bunuh aku.. raga ku sudah mati sejak Ryeowook pergi dari ku.. aku menjalani kehidupan ini penuh dengan kehampaan, aku bagaikan boneka yang selalu menuruti apa yang orang tua ku inginkan."

Yesung ternganga, tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa, kyuhyun menangis..

Dengan sangat jelas, cairan bening pelambang kesedihan itu menetes bersatu dengan darah di bajunya,

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menangis, kyuhyun yang dikenal yesung tak pernah bersedih, ia bahkan tak pernah mengalah pada kejamnya dunia.

Bisa dia ingat dengan jelas terakhir kyuhyun menangis adalah saat dia memohon ke pada kedua orang tuanya untuk hidup bersama ryeowooknya.

Dan itu terulang kembali saat ryeowooknya meninggalkannya, sendiri.

"arrggghhh..berhenti kyu. Bukan aku yang pantas menghukummu."kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Yesung pun mulai menjatuhkan tetes demi tetes air matanya, menatap kyuhyun.

Sungguh kim ryeowook, kau membuat dua namja tampan ini menangisi kepergianmu, terpukul oleh kehilangan yang begitu tiba-tiba bagi mereka, memang kyuhyun sudah lama kehilanganmu.

Hanya saja, kyuhyun sudah tak bisa membendung air mata yang ia tahan selama ini. Dia, selamatiga tahun ini ia tak pernah menangis, saat ryeowook menghilang.

Dia bagaikan boneka, tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang ia keluarkan, dia kehilangan separuh jiwanya, dia bagaikan mati,

"lalu siapa? Hyung ..siapa?"kyuhyun kembali menangis, bahkan sudah mulai terisak. Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"aku juga.. tidak tahu, kau sudah cukup mencintainya kyu.." yesung menetralkan kembali deru nafasnya.

"dan hanya dirimu sendiri yang tau apa yang harus kau lakukan.. maafkan lah dirimu sendiri kyu, jangan larut dalam peristiwa ini, aku sudah... memaafkan mu," lanjutnya.

senyuman tulus yesung menghentikan isakan kyuhyun, nafas kyu tercekat.

Kyuhyun terbelalak."h..hyung."

"aku akan mengunjungi makam ryeowook."yesung berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terjatuh berlutut. Menangis sendirian.

"Wookie Baby... saranghae, yeongwonhi."

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun POV

"Baek Hyun." Aku menoleh ke arah sesorang yang menepuk punggung ku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum. "kyungie,"

Namja mungil dihadapanku adalah Kyung Soo,tunangan kai. Dia tersenyum, tuhan.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa jika harus menukarkan senyuman itu dengan kebahagian ku semata.

"kau pagi sekali." aku tersenyum manis. Memang, kyuhyun hyung mengajak ku berangkat sangat pagi hari ini, padahal tadi malam dia menyuruh ku menonton film horor tengah malam, hah, aku sangat mengantuk.

"hm, ne.. kyuhyun hyung_"

**Grebb**

"pagi sayang." Mataku memanas melihat namja berkulit agak kecoklatan itu memeluk pinggang kyungsoo mesra di hadapan ku. Sakit, tuhan ini begitu perih. Aku mencoba tersenyum,

Tapi, aku gagal.

"kai, kapan kau datang?" tanya kyung soo riang, dan meletakkan tangannya mengelus lengan kokoh kai. Aku memalingkan wajahku, saat kai menatapku. Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus menenangkan hati ku yang tengah bergejolak menahan rasa sakit dan marah.

"aku duluan kyungie." Aku sudah berbalik dan,

"eh? iya, sampai jumpa lagi Baek Hyun."Serunya, aku hanya tersenyum walau ku yakin dia tidak melihatnya.

aku hanya mengangkat tangan dan melambaikan nya ke arahnya tanpa berbalik. Aku tidak bisa melihat ini semua, kehilangan cinta ku, melihatnya bermesraan dengan orang lain. Dengan sangat sempurna kedua pasangan itu selalu membuat ku menahan nafas ku. Aku selalu menutupinya, tapi ku rasa aku payah.

Kyung Sooku pikir dia tau, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa dia sangat sabar.

Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kai memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan sangat mesra, aku tidak suka, tapi ya ampun apa yang aku inginkan?

Merebut kai? Itu bisa saja, aku kaya, dan yang terpenting kai mencintaiku.

Hanya saja, kyung soo? Demi tuhan, dia teman terbaik yang aku miliki sejak dulu, dia yang membantu ku saat aku terpuruk.

Aku meremas buku yang ada di pelukan ku, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sedih dan sakit yang teramat di hatiku. Mencoba menenangkan detakan jantung ku yang sangat liar. Jangan memikirkan hal lain kim Baek Hyun, kau harus membantu wookie hyung untuk kembali pulih.

Aku harus mengabaikan perasaan terlarangku, untuk tetap memfokuskan diriku pada wookie hyung, aku tidak peduli sehancur apa perasaanku. Yang terpenting bagiku, adalah hyung ku yang tengah berjuang melawan komanya.

.

.

Author POV

Tanpa di sadari Baek Hyun, kai menatap Baek Hyun terluka, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyungsoo.

"k..kai? ini masih disekolah, dan_"

"cukup sudah.. berhenti berakting dari ku, kau payah."gumam kai. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa maksudmu kai?" kai melepaskan pelukannya dan tesenyum pahit. Menggeleng sejenak dan berjalan duluan.

"ani, ayo kekelas." Ajaknya, kyung soo hanya menurut saja, meski dia bertanya-tanya,

'_siapa yang kai maksud dengan berakting?'_

.

.

.

"_kyu!"_

"_wookie sayang, kenapa kau memakai baju setipis ini, ini kan musim dingin hm?"_

"_tapi aku tidak kedinginan kok,"_

"_hahh.. sayang sekali, tadinya aku ingin menghangatkan mu."_

"_eh? benarkah? Dengan apa?"_

"_dengan.."_

_**Chu~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kyu," kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang makan malam saat ini.

"ya, min.. kenapa?" kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sungmin, sungmin mengerucutkan bibir pinknya kesal, karna dari tadi dia bercerita sesekali bertanya tentang luka yang sangat parah dibagian pelipisnya.

"eh? kenapa min?" kyuhyun hanya bingung, apa kah tadi dia melamun? Memang sungmin bicara apa tadi? Sejak kapan dia melamun?"

"kyu~" panggil sungmin kembali, tapi terdengar lebih manja. Kyu berusaha terlihat wajar, karna kenyataannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat rapuh.

"ne?"

"kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'minnie sayang' lagi?" kyuhyun tersentak, dan gelagapan namun dia menyembunyikannya dengan memainkan garpu di atas piringnya. Dan menatap sungmin kembali sambil tersenyum.

"ya, minnie sayang, ada apa?"sungmin tersenyum sangat manis. Kyuhyun pun membalas senyuman itu sangat tampan hingga membuat seorang Lee sungmin merona hebat.

"kau melamunkan apa kyu?" kyuhyun diam, sungmin menunggu dengan hawatir. Dia takut kyuhyun kembali memikirkan kim ryeowook, kekasihnya dulu yang hampir membuat pertunangannya berakhir dengan kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin hati kyu, dia tau.. kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintainya, tapi dia begitu menuntut, kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menurut, selama kelakuan sungmin masih wajar.

Sungmin ingin kyuhyun hanya untuknya, tidak berbagi sekalipun dengan namja yang sudah meninggal sekalipun.

"tak ada.."

Sungmin tersenyum. "memang harus begitu."gumam Sungmin lirih.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya sekarang Dr. Wu?" Dr. Wu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"anda tidak pulang kerumah lagi tuan muda? Nyonya dan tuan menunggu anda,mereka baru saja pulang dari jepang." Orang yang tidak lain adalah Baek Hyun itu tersenyum dan menggeleng sekilas menuju sang kakak yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"disini adalah rumah ku juga."jawabnya menatap ryeowook, sang kakak yang tengah tak sadar kan diri itu.

"selamat, kakak anda sudah mulai menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti tuan muda.." Baek Hyun tercekat dan menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"be..benarkah..?"

mata indahnya berkaca-kaca dan segera saja dia bersimpuh di samping tubuh sang kakak, mengambil tangan nya dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"hyung.. kau dengar, aku hiks.. aku merindukanmu, hyung..."Baek Hyun mulai terisak, sekali lagi ia kecup tangan kurus sang kakak. Mengelus dahi kakak nya lembut, dan menaruh tangan kurus itu di dadanya,

Menatap penuh kasih sayang. "cepatlah sadar Hyung hiks.."

Bahu Baek Hyun bergetar hebat, terisak dan menjatuhkan banyak air mata di tangan Kurus ryeowook yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"hiks, setelah tiga tahun berlalu ini saat nya kau sadar hyung...hiks.."

Dr. Wu mengangkat Baek Hyun agar namja mungil itu kembali bangun, dengan sigap dia membalikkan tubuh Baek Hyun, mengangkup kedua pipinya,

Baek Hyun menatap Dr. Wu dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasa iba.

"Hiks.."

Baek Hyun kembali terisak, Dr. Wu menghapus aliran sungai kesedihan di pipi mulus Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun langsung memeluk Dr. Wu dengan sangat erat.

Dr. Wu mengusap kepala namja mungil yang tengah sangat rapuh itu. Kemudia mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mengusap turun ke punggung sempit Baek Hyun.

"hiks.. Kris hyung.."

"stt, uljima, kau jelek kalau menangis Baekkie." Baek Hyun tersenyum sekilas, dan mengeratkan pelukannya hangat namja yang sudah dia anggap kakak itu.

Dokter pribadi keluarganya, Kris Wu. Sangat jenius, umurnya pun masih muda, terpaut empat tahun dari umur Baek Hyun, hanya saja, karna dia adalah seorang yang sangat jenius, dia bahkan mendapat banyak penghargaan. berprestasi di dunia kedokteran dalam usianya yang masih sangat muda, yaitu 17 tahun .

Hingga akhirnya, dia bekerja melayani keluarga Kim, dengan menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga kaya raya ini.

Dan terlibat dengan dengan Baek Hyun untuk membantunya menyembunyikan kakak Baek Hyun yang mengalami pendarahan hebat karna terjatuh dari atap sekolah nya 3 tahun silam,

Baek Hyun tau, jika itu bukanlah bunuh diri, dan Baek Hyun takut jika orang itu tau kakaknya masih hidup, orang itu akan mencoba membunuhnya kembali.

Bahkan, ayah dan ibunya pun tak tau akan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

"sayang, kau kemana saja, tadi aku menghubungi kyung soo dia bilang, kau tidak bersamanya, kenapa kau tidak membawa ponsel mu sayang?" sesampai di rumah, Baek Hyun bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah kalang kabut mencari keberadaannya.

Dan saat sang eomma menemukan anaknya berada di ambang pintu, diberondonglah banyak pertanyaan pada sang anak , Baek Hyun lebih memilih memeluk sang eomma.

"jangan khawatir eomma, aku tidak apa-apa."Nyonya kim menghembuskan nafas nya, dan membalas pelukan yang sekarang menjadi satu-satu nya anak baginya. Tubuh nyonya kim bergetar hebat.

"eo..mma.."lirih Baek Hyun, tentu namja manis ini merasakan dengan jelas sang eomma sedang menangis. Mengingat dia lah yang berada di dekapan sang eomma, merasakan tubuh eommanya bergetar.

"aku.. takut Baek Hyun Changi, hanya kau yang eomma miliki... sayang, maafkan eomma."

"eomma.."

"hari ini eomma pulang ... untuk datang ke makam kakak mu," Baek Hyun mengadahkan kepalanya,

"eomma, jadi eomma ingat?"sang eomma tersenyum, dan menyingkirkan helaian poni tipis di depan dahi anak manisnya kecupnya penuh sayang. Baek Hyun menutup matanya merasakan kecupan sayang eommanya.

"tentu, tiga tahun sudah kakak mu meninggalkan kita," Baek Hyun berfikir karna kesibukan nya kedua orang tua nya akan melupakan hari ini, hari dimana 3 tahun yang lalu sang kakak dinyatakan bunuh diri.

'_Dia masih ada eomma, dan baekkie janjji dia akan segera kembali pada kita.'_batin Baek Hyun miris,

Nyonya Baek Hyun melepaskan pelukannya, "kenapa mata mu merah sayang?"

Baek Hyun tersenyum."gwaenchana eomma, "

"benarkah?" Baek Hyun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"dimana appa mu Baek Hyunnie?, tadi dia ada di sini." Bingung sang eomma, tentu saja baru sadar suaminya pergi , dia terlalu khawatir tadi pada Baek Hyun,

"appa sedang bicara dengan Dr. Wu tadi eomma."eomma Baek Hyun mengangguk, kemudian mengajak anak manisnya itu untuk segera Bangun.

"duduklah." Baek Hyun menurut,

"kenapa eomma?"

Nyonya Kim nampak sedikit ragu. "eum, kita bicarakan nanti setelah kita semua berkumpul."

"kita?" Nyonya kim mengangguk.

"ne.. kita."

.

.

.

.

"_hyung!"_

"_baekkie, jangan lari, nanti kau terjatuh."_

"_tidak akan wookie hyung.!"_

_**Brugh **_

"_aww.."_

"_gwaenchana baekkie? Aigoo.."_

"_gwaenchana hyung! Aku kan namja sudah besar nanti aku yang akan melindungi wookie hyung!"_

"_aish, kau ini.. bisa berdiri?"_

"_ne!"_

_._

_._

_._

"kai.. sudah hentikan! Aku malu." Kyung Soo, Kai, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Baek Hyun kini tengah makan siang bersama di sebuah restourant.

DongHae sengaja mentraktir para dongsaeng kesayangannya ini karna ini tahun ke dua dia dan EunHyuk jadian. Mereka memesan tempat duduk sendiri. Membiarkan kai dan Kyung soo menjadikan Baek Hyun obat nyamuk.

"Baek Hyunnie." Sapa Kyung Soo, Kyung soo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baek Hyun!"ulang Kyung Soo kali ini dengan suara yang jauh lebih tinggi.

"ya!" Baek Hyun terperanjat. Membuat kai dan Kyung Soo bigung. Baek Hyun gelagapan.

"ah, maaf, ada apa?" tanya Baek Hyun tentu bukan pada kai. Kyung soo mengangkat sebelas alisnya bingung.

"kau melamun? Kau terlihat murung" kali ini kai yang bertanya. Baek Hyun berusaha bersikap tenang. Dia cemburu tentu saja, melihat kai bermesraan dengan Kyung Soo, tapi bukan itu yang membuat nya murung,

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Appa dan eomma nya tadi.

"ahni." Kai kecewa. Ia berharap Baek Hyun cemburu, karna itu dari tadi dia menggoda Kyung Soo. Kali ini kai terlihat sangat khawatir,

"sungguh?" kyung soo mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa kai jadi perhatian sekali pada Baek Hyun.

"ne." Jawab Baek Hyun masih meladeni.

"kau yakin tida_" kyung soo memotong ucapan kai cepat. "sudahlah kai, Baek Hyun kan sudah bilang dia tidak apa-apa."

Kai menggeram kesal dalam hati. 'Apa lagi yang difikirkan oleh anak ini. Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau apa yang kau fikirkan baek hyunnie..'Geram kai dalam hati.

"aku.. akan bertunangan dengan Kris hyung kalau kalian ingin tau."

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"MWO?" teriak kai dan Kyung Soo bersamaan. Kyung Soo sangat terkejut tapi dia senang dengan begini dia tidak perlu lagi untuk khawatir kai berpaling darinya.

"selamat kalau_" kai memotong ucapan Kyung Soo.

"lalu?" dengan sangat dingin dia berucap. Baek Hyun jadi gelagapan sendiri.

Sedangkan kai menatap tajam ke arah namja manis di hadapannya ini Baek Hyun menunduk._ "maafkan aku kai__batinnya,

_**Drrtt**_

_**Drrtt **_

Getaran ponsel Baek Hyun memecah suasana tegang ini. Baek Hyun mengambil ponselnya dan beranjak, namun tangannya di cekal oleh kai.

"dari siapa?" Kyung Soo menatap Kai terluka, namun namja tampan itu tidak peduli dia masih mencekal tangan Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun menatap kai memohon.

"maaf, aku harus pergi." Katanya lagi berusaha lepas, tapi percuma.

"kai.." bahkan teguran kyung soo pun tak dia pedulikan. Tidak ada cara lain, Baek hyun menunjukan layar ponselnya di hadapan kai. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

Mata kai membulat saat tau siapa yang menghubungi Baek Hyun.

"kris?" desis kai.

"ne.." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baek Hyun.

"matikan." Baek Hyun sudah habis kesabaran.

"apa hak mu jong in-ssi?" ditatapnya tajam namja berkulit kecoklatan itu.

**Deg **

"Ba.. baek hyunnie.." Baek Hyun langsung menyentak tangan kai, dan segera mengangkat ponselnya.

.

.

.

"yeoboseo.."

"..."

"ne hyung"

"..."

"MWORAGO? Benarkah? Hyung ku sudah sadar?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Gimana udah tau kan? Ne, wookie belum mati pemersaahh hehe xD**

**Tuh udah mau sadar. chapter depan pasti udah sadar tuh anak*evilsmirk**

**Penasaran ama cara Baek Hyun dan kris menyembunyikan kebenarannya? Sama author juga*plakk**

**Cast bertambah, jreng.. jreng*pakk**

**Pairing juga, hahaha XD**

**Haha, Chapter depan bakal terungkap semua.**

**Gomapseumnida buat : , meidi96,** **Guest, Bluerose, Cho, sunnie , Ryeofha2125,** ** Ryeonggyulove, **** byunnieFan,**** viiaRyeosom,lee eun jin, Kevin Woo.**

**Udah ada yang author balas bukan? Nah cwesonghamnida, bagi yang belum author bales.^^**

**CHUU~*plettak**

**Semoga gak kecewa dengan Chapter yang sekarang,*amin**

**Review VS Stop?**


	3. Chapter 3

Live To Love

Author : Fadilla Shine

Main Cast :

Kim Baek Hyun

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Lee Sungmin

Kris Wu

Choi Siwon

Pair: KaiBaek, kyuWook, slight! Kaisoo, KrisBaek, Kyumin, SiWook.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : all member Exo and Super Junior is belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s),sedikit Lime.*plakk

.

.

Manusia ditakdirkan untuk mencinta, karna cinta menentukan takdir manusia..

.

.

[Chapter 3]

Baek Hyun berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat kakak nya, tempat kakak yang sangat dia rindukan, tempat kakaknya yang sudah.. sadar kan diri.

Baek Hyun bahkan tidak meminta kai atau siapapun mengantarnya, dia juga sedikit menyesal tidak membawa mobil tadi, karna mereka semua 'menumpang' pada mobil kai. Termasuk HaeHyuk sebagai sang pentraktir.

Sesekali Baek Hyun berhenti dan kembali berlari, dia lelah, tapi dia tidak mau kalah dari kata 'lelah' ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kakak yang sudah rindukan selama 3 tahun ini.

**Tap **

**Tap**

**Tap**

Hingga saat ini, dia berada tepat di sebuah rumah kecil yang cukup sederhana, membukanya perlahan, dan menuju sebuah ruangan sempit di sana, dibawah kakinya terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan rumah ini ke lantai bawah tanah, yang berlorong-lorong.

Baek Hyun melewati lorong-lorong ini dengan tergesa-gesa, dan disini lah dia sekarang,

Di sebuah pintu, pintu yang selalu dia buka setiap hari, namun hari ini berbeda.. membuat Baek Hyun merasakan sesuatu yang ingin meledak dari hainya entah apa itu.

Baek Hyun menghela nafasnya perlahan dan dia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

**Kriett.**

"Baekkie-ah.."

**Deg!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kai!" Kai menoleh, dia saat ini tidak sendiri, kai memutuskan mengejar Baek Hyun, tapi lari anak itu sangat cepat, hingga dia berhenti si sebuah taman, tanpa ia duga Kyung Soo mengikutinya.

"mwo?" Jawab kai, Kyung Soo menatap kai terluka, dia mencintai kai, apa perasaan tulusnya tak bisa tersampaikan pada kai?

"aku.. ingin meminta penjelasan."Kyung Soo masih meminta penjelasan? Bukan kah semua nya sudah jelas? Tapi kyung Soo ingin berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, tidak memahaminya, karna dia tidak mau kehilangannya.

"semuanya sudah jelas.. aku mencintai Baek Hyun." Kyung Soo terdiam, namja manis ini masih merasa ini benar-benar hanya mimpi, dia jelas tidak mau, dia ingin segera bangun.

"kau bercanda kai.. KAU BERCANADA" kai menggeleng lemah, dan menatap mata besar yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"maaf.."

"tidak..jangan minta maaf." Kyung Soo mundur beberapa langkah, menggeleng kan kepalanya lemah, dan menutup kedua telinganya. Kai menatap Kyung Soo terluka.

"kyung Soo Hyung.."

**Deg **

"KITA AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH KAI! JANGAN BERCANDA LAGI!" Kyung Soo berteriak, membuat semua orang yang lewat menatapnya heran, kai hanya menghembuskan nafas nya lelah,

"maaf.."

"KU BILANG JANGAN MINTA MAAF!" Kyung Soo akhirnya sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lebih lama.

Inikah akhir dari semuanya? Apa ini salahnya yang selalu menekan kai, dan membiarkan Baek Hyun terus berada di dekat mereka.

Seluruh anggota tubuh Kyung Soo bergetar.

"ku mohon.. demi keluarga.. ya, anggap saja demi keluarga kita. Jika kau tidak bisa menerima cintaku."

Kai kembali menggeleng, berdiri dari duduknya, ingin menyentuh pipi Kyung Soo membersihkan air mata itu, dan bicara baik-baik dengan namja manis itu, tapi di tepis dengan Kasar oleh Kyung Soo.

"aku sudah.. tidak peduli dengan keluarga... aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaanku, hanya itu." Kai beranjak dari tempatnya, sempat berhenti sebentar,

"kau mencintai ku bukan..."

"hiks.. kai.. hiks.." Kyung Soo lebih sibuk menangis.

"maaf kalau aku egois, tapi jika benar kau mencintaiku, maka biarkan aku bahagia Kyung Soo... maaf aku tidak menemukan kebahagiaan ku saat aku.. bersama mu."

**Deg **

"aku.. pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyung Soo .. Hyung."kai kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Kyung Soo yang masih terisak, dengan tubuh bergetar hebat,

**Puk **

"hay, kau tau.. tidak baik menangisi kekasih mu itu anak kecil. Karna hanya menangis saja tidak akan mengembalikannya kepelukanmu." Sebuah suara menginstrupsi tangis Kyung Soo, namja mungil itu tersentak dan segera menoleh ke belakang,

"eoh? Siapa anda?"

.

.

.

"wookie Hyung.." Seru Baek Hyun berlari ke arah namja yang tak kalah mungil darinya, kini namja mungil diseberang sana tersenyum, dan terduduk lemas di atas ranjang tempat dia dirawat selama ini.

"Baekkie.." namja manis ini menyambut pelukan adik nya, adik yang sangat ia rindukan, sudah banyak yang ia dengar dari Dr. Wu tadi. Juga berita mereka akan segera bertunangan. Dia merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar hebat, dadanya terasa basah, membuat dia, Kim Ryeowook tersenyum lembut mengusap surai blonde adiknya ini.

Jika saja dia masih belum pulih mungkin dia yang akan berlari dan memeluk adik kesayangannya ini.

"hiks.. hyung, Baekkie sangat merindukanmu.." Ryeowook tersenyum,

"ne, kau fikir Hyung tidak merindukanmu eoh?" Baek Hyun mengadahkan wajahnya, dan disambut dengan senyum hangat kakak yang sudah ia rindukan selama ini.

Baek Hyun menangkup kedua pipi tirus kakaknya, dan ikut tersenyum, ini memang bukan sebuah mimpi, ini nyata kakaknya memang sudah sadar, dan ini berkat Dr. Wu dan dirinya yang selalu menjaga dan merawat Ryeowook.

"hyung.." Ryeowook terus saja tersenyum.

"apa.. Hyung ingat apa yang terjadi..?" wajah Ryeowook menjadi sedikit muram, dan Baek hyun hanya bisa menunggu kalimat-demi kalimat dari bibir pucat kakaknya.

"aku.. tidak ingat Baek Hyunnie, hanya satu yang Hyung ingat saat itu.."Ryeowook nampak berkaca-kaca,oh tuhan dia baru saja bangun, dia tidak boleh menangis,

"sudah.. Hyung jangan cerita jika itu membuatmu tersiksa."Ryeowook menatap Baek Hyun dengan sangat lekat, dan tersenyum, tangan nya terangkat hanya sekedar menggapai pipi adiknya,

Kemudian menggeleng pelan."tidak..gwaenchana" selalu saja, Ryeowook tidak pernah berubah, dia sangat keras kepala, dan selalu memaksakan diri, juga tidak bisa membuat seseorang kecewa.

"waktu itu.."

_Flash back._

_Ryewook POV_

_._

_._

_Aku pulang sangat malam, karna banyak sekali tugas yang aku tinggalkan saat keluarga ku mengajak liburan, dan Choi Songsae menyuruhku menyelesaikan tugas itu cepat, jika tidak maka aku tidak bisa mengikuti ujian semester akhir._

_Pada awalnya kupikir Choi songsae akan mengerti, karna dia masih muda seperti anak SMA pada karna kejeniusannya, dia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya diumur dimana seseorang baru saja masuk SMA._

_Tapi, begitulah.. aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Atau nasib buruk menunggu ku didepan pintu rumah._

_Hhh, padahal hari ini aku akan mengajak Baek Hyun menemaiku ke rumah kyu... ck, Choi Songsae sialan._

_Langkah ku berhenti, ku lihat masih ada dua orang siswa yang masih ada di yang mereka lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah pulang berjam-jam yang lalu?_

_Apa mereka juga mendapatkan hukuman? Aku semakin mendekatkan langkah ku, oh tuhan, mereka fikir di sini tempat apa? Hey! Di sini sekolah bukan tempat prostitusi, ku lihat namja yang lebih pendek itu mendekat dan melumat bibir namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, namja itu seakan tidak asing di mataku._

_**Deg! **_

"_kyu.. hyun.." aku menutup kedua mulut ku tak percaya namja itu tidak lain adalah namja Chingu ku Cho Kyuhyun, dan namja itu.. dia mantan tunangan Kyuhyun, Lee.. sung min._

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Tess**_

_aku merengkuh dadaku yang terasa perih, Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah membuat ku percaya saat kau memohon kepada kedua orang tuamu untuk membatalkan pertunangan mu dengannya di hadapanku. Aku beranjak dan berlari menjauh.._

_Tapi sekarang kau sendiri yang menghampiri namja itu, kau menghampiri mantan tunangan mu sendiri?_

_Kau penipu Cho Kyuhyun.._

_Kau pembohong!_

_Sungmin menyeringai ke arah ku, cih!_

_Aku terus berlari.. air mata sudah lama membanjiri wajah ku, aku tidak peduli aku terus berlari tanpa arah, hingga.._

_**Deg **_

_**Atap sekolah**_, _tempat Cho Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta nya padaku, aku mendekat.. ke pagar pembatas hingga aku bisa melihat seluruh penjuru sekolah, aku terus saja menangis, karna memang hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, _

_Bagaimana jika aku terjun ke bawah? Sakitkah? Aku harap aku langsung.. meninggal jika aku masih sekarat maka aku akan menyesal sudah terjun._

_Tapi, appa, eomma,.. baekkie, tegakah aku meninggalkan mereka semua hanya karna Cho Kyuhyun, aku menghela nafas ku, ku gigir bibir bawah ku kuat-kuat meredam tangisku, _

_Jawabannya adalah.. tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku mencoba berfikir jernih jika aku pergi, maka orang yang aku sayangi .. mereka akan.._

_Belum sempat aku berfikir lebih jauh, aku merasa ada sebuah dorongan atas tubuhku dari belakang, membuatku terhuyung dan terjatuh, tapi aku masih berpegangan pada pagar pembatas,_

_Orang itu menatapku.. dia.._

_Flasch back and Ryeowook POV end._

.

Author POV

"ARRGHHH..." ryeowook menjerit merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya yang diperban. Baek Hyun panik, dan langsungberlari keluar mencari Dr. Wu.

Setelah beberapa saat Baek Hyun kembali dengan Dr. Wu,

"Hyung... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dr. Wu menyuruh Ryeowook untuk kembali berbaring, Baek Hyun tidak bisa.. dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis melihat keadaan sang kakak yang mengiris hati nya.

"sakit..hiks.. sakit sekali.."

Tangis Ryeowook pecah, kris Wu menyuntikkan obat penenang pada permukaan kulit Ryeowook.

Kris menghela nafas berat, dan menatap Ryeowook, yang sudah agak tenang.

"kau.. tidak boleh Banyak bergerak, dan berfikir. Luka di kepala mu adalah yang terparah, jadi.. jangan berfikir terlalu keras. Itu akan merusak fungsi otak mu."

"tapi.. kris.. aku tidak akan pernah mengingatnya jika aku tidak mencoba untuk.."

"ingatan mu akan segera kembali dengan sendirinya Wookie Hyung, jadi jangan hawatir." Kris tersenyum, dan menoleh pada Baek Hyun yang menangis dalam diam.

Kris menarik tangan Baek Hyun dan memeluknya, membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa menahan senyumannya. Baek Hyunterisak di dalam pelukan hangat Kris.

"Hahaha,aku tidak menyangka kalian akan segera bertunangan, dulu kalian hanya lah anak ingusan yang selalu saja bertengkar." Ryeowook berusaha mencairkan keadaan, dengan membuat bualan yang sukses membuat wajah kris memerah menahan malu.

Baek Hyun hanya diam, tapi Ryeowook sukses membuat dirinya berhenti terisak.

"kris.." lirih Baek Hyun yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kris masih melamun dan entah kemana pikirannya saat ini, kris tersentak dan tertawa aneh.

"bisa.. kau lepas"

Damn! Kris semakin salah tingkah, kedapatan memeluk Baek Hyun dengan wajah merah , dan segera melepaskan pelukannya, setelahnya dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Salah kan kenapa tubuh mungil itu begitu enak di peluk? Itu hanya alasanmu saja Kris Wu.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Namun kembali murung mengingat kejadian dimana Kyu.. dan sungmin ..

Baek Hyun mengernyit bingung melihat sang kakak kembali murung. Dia menghampiri kakaknya, duduk di tepi dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

"Hyung.. kau ingin menemui .. Kyu Hyung..?" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan dan menatap lurus manik hitam kelam adiknya dengan manik caramel miliknya. Baek Hyun hanya diam.

"aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu baekkie, tapi..boleh hyung minta satu hal lagi pada mu?" Baek Hyun mengangguk pasti.

"tentu saja.."

.

.

.

'_sembunyikan hyung lagi, sampai... aku bisa mengingat wajah orang itu, dan.. aku butuh bantuanmu.. mau kah kau menolong ku?'_

"Baek Hyunnie.." Baek Hyun membuayar kan lamunannya, dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"ne, Hyung?" Kyuhyun hari ini mengantar kannya seperti biasa kesekolah,

"Hyung ingin mengajak mu makan malam dengan sungmin, kau bisa membawa kris kalau kau mau,"Baek Hyun diam sejenak,

Ryeowook Bilang Kyuhyun lah yang menghianatinya, tapi apa benar? Jika benar kenapa Kyuhyun selalu bersikap baik padanya? Apa dia ingin menebus kesalahan nya pada Ryeowook dengan menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

Atau, Kyuhyun benar-benar belum bisa melupakan Ryeowook ? dan selalu bersama Baek Hyun agar bisa dengan mudah menatap wajah persis dengan nama berbeda dengan orang yang ia cintai?

Tidak hanya Baek Hyun, Kyuhyun pun sedang berusaha keras .. untuk melupakan bayangan Ryeowook karna jika tidak dia akan segera diusir oleh keluarga Cho, dan perusahaan keluarga Lee dengan senang hati menarik kembali dana yang dulu di sumbangkan untuk membantu perusahaan Cho yang terancam Bangkrut.

Menukarnya dengan .. Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidakbisa melakukan itu, dia menyayangi ryeowook, tapi dia juga menyayangi keluarganya, sudah cukup dia membantah saat dia masih berhubungan dengan ryeowook dulu.

Jika saja ryeowook masih hidup dia akan dengan rela menjadi kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan egois seperti dulu, demi ryeowook, karna ryeowook adalah semangatnya, tanpa dia kyuhyun tak memiliki motifasi apapun dari hidupnya, karna ryeowook adalah hidupnya_batin kyu.

"kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak mau?" Baek Hyun tersentak dan segera menggeleng saat kyu menatap nya dari samping, dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"aku mau.. aku akan datang.. sendiri"

"eoh? Kenapa? Baiklah.. hyung akan menjemput mu nanti malam."

Sampai, Baek Hyun segera keluar seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu mencium kening Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Saat dia berbalik. "kai.."

Namja bermarga sama dengannya itu mendekati Baek Hyun, semakin mendekat, hingga Baek Hyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Kai,

Kai malah menangkap tangan itu, dan mendekatkan wajahnya,"pulang sekolah nanti..ikut aku.. sebentar."

Baek Hyun merasakannya, jantung yang berdegup cepat, rasa gugup yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari kris, ia hanya dapatkan dari kai,

"aku.."

.

.

.

.

"_kris.."_

"_iya hyung?"_

"_nanti kau jemput baekkie.. aku ada rapat mendadak. Kau kan tunangnnya."_

"_tapi_"_

"_**tutt..tutt..**_

.

.

"kai.. apa yang kita lakukan disini?" kai membawa Baek Hyun keapartemennya.

"aku.. ingin bicara sesuatu, duduklah dulu." Baek Hyun hanya menurut, dia mendapatkan banyak kejutan hari ini dari namja tampan itu, pertama berakhirnya hubungan kai dan kyung soo, dia juga tak dapat menghubungi kyung soo, tapi dengan begini..

Dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang Kyung Soo akan tiba-tiba marah padanya jika mengetahui dirinya di seret 'mantan tunangannya' ke apartemen nya.

.

.

Sementara di luar sana, namja tampan berwajah blasteran menatap nanar apartemen itu, meremas kemudinya kasar. Dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Namja tampan itu menoleh ke arah ponsel yang bergetar di samping nya.

KLIK

"ne.. hyung.."

"_kris.. kau sudah menjemput Baek Hyunnie?"_

"ne.. tapi dia masih ingin menemui temannya dulu."

"_mwo? Apa kau mengenal siapa temannnya?"_

"ne.. jangan hawatir hyung, aku mengenalnya dengan sangat .. baik."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini seperti yang siwon katakan tadi pagi, dia akan menjemput Baek Hyun ke sebuah restourant untuk makan malam.

"_ne..ikuti kami dari belakang, kris hyung pastikan wookie hyung cukup 'baik' untuk membuntuti kami,"_baek Hyun segera mematikan poselnya saat kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Baek Hyun, ayo cepat naik." Baek Hyun tersenyum, meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke saku, ponsel yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Baek Hyun duduk dengan ku ne?" Sungmin menawar kan diri agar Baek Hyun mau duduk dengannya, dengan senyum kecut, Baek Hyun mengangguk.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun pun ikut masuk.

"min, aku dengar siwon hyung sudah kembali ke korea," perasaan Baek Hyun saja atau memang raut wajah sungmin berbeda dari tadi yang tersenyum 'sok' manis padanya.

"be.. benarkah kyu?" Lihatlah bahkan cara bahasanya pun berantakan. Kyuhyun mengangguk ringan. Baek Hyun sedikit berfikir siwon, oh.. dia adalah guru yang yang pernah Ryeowook ceritakan, guru muda yang sangat tampan.

**Drrtt.. drttt..**

Baek Hyun mengambil kembali ponsel dalam sakunya.

_From : kris Hyung_

_Bagaimana ? kalian sudah berangkat?_

_._

_._

_To : kris Hyung_

_Ne.._

Baek Hyun menghela nafasnya lelah, saat pulang dari apartemen kai, Baek Hyun dikejutkan dengan permintaan 'sederhana' dari kakaknya, yaitu menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari jauh.

**Drrtt.. drtt**

Kembali Baek Hyun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"kai..?" lirih Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun tersenyum saat pesan balasannya untuk kai terkirim, dia dan kai resmi menjalani hubungan diantara mereka, dan setelah makan malam ini dia akan bicara pada kris, karna appa atau eomma nya memang tidak memaksanya,

Hanya dia dan kris yang bisa menghentikan acara pertunangan itu. Dan setelahnya, sudah banyak hal-hal indah yang ingin dia lewatkan dengan kai. Sangat banyak.

Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga memohon padanya saat Baek Hyun di bawa ke apartemennya tadi. Berbagai cara dan ucapan juga tak lupa janji , yang membuat Baek Hyun bungkam dan memberi kai kesempatan.

Apa salahnya memberikan sebuah kesempatan? Toh Baek Hyun juga mencintai Kai. Jadi tidak masalah.

Atau malah.. awal dari .. masalah.

.

.

.

"hyung.." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. Ke arar kris. Ryeowook masih setia duduk didalam mobil memperhatikan dari jauh, Kyuhyun.. dan sungmin.

Sedikit tersenyum, menyadari adiknya berusaha duduk di sebelah kyu, agar Kyuhyun tidak bersebelahan dengan sungmin.

"kau.. tidak kedinginan kan?" Ryeowook tersenyum,

"ahni." Kembali dia toleh kan wajah manisnya ke arah orang-orang yang tampak sedang bahagia itu. Tak sadar dia, jika adiknya sedang berakting, untuk terlihat wajar..

Tapi sebenarnya dia juga membenci namja berperawakan mirip kelinci itu.

'_Kau tidak berubah kyu, masih sangat tampan, tapi .. ini seperti bukan kau, kenapa aku melihat ketidak tulusan di matamu kyu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kyu?.._

_...Jika benar seperti yang aku lihat, apa benar kau sudah menghianatiku kyu?'_

Kris terus memandang tajam ke arah Baek Hyun, senyum Baek Hyun meski hanya sebuah akting mengapa terlihat sangat manis? Dia juga sedikit terkejut kenapa setelah keluar dari apartemen kai, wajah Baek Hyun berseri-seri? Senyumannya menjadi lebih lembut, dan..

Meski dia tutupi, Kris melihat ada satu tanda kepemilikan mutlak pada leher namja mungil itu di tempat yang terlihat.

"damn you jong In..." lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

"kyung Soo.. jebal keluar nak.."

".." eomma Kyung Soo kewalahan membujuk anaknya yang dari kemarin mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Apa dia tidak lapar?

Kyung Soo sangat berantakan saat ini, kamarnya sudah tidak tertata rapi, dia adalah anak pecinta kerapian tapi, karna kai.. lihatlah dirinya sekarang?

Bahkan rambut nya acak-acakan, rambut yang biasanya disisir rapi itu tak kalah berantakan dengan kemeja nya yang kusut.

Kyung Soo menoleh ke arah meja, satu-satu nya tempat yang masih berada di tempat yang seharusnya, mengembil secarik kertas disana.

**Choi Siwon **

Sebuah kartu nama dari seseorang yang kemarin dia temui di taman.

'_aku akan membantu mu... merebut kekasih mu kembali, karna aku juga memiliki sedikit urusan dengan namja cantik yang telah merebut kekasih mu itu..'_

"harus kah aku...?" kyung soo dengan sedikit ragu, mengambil ponselnya,mengetik nomor ponsel yang tertulis di secarik kertas itu.

Menghapus perlahan air matanya, dan menaruh ponsel itu ketelinganya.

**Tut..tutt.. klik! **

Tersambung!

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

a/n : its finally, akhirnya aku punya waktu untuk nyelesein lanjutan FF ini.

eum, author mau nanya dikit, ini mau long chapter apa yang short atau yang sedang*pakk* aja?

Maaf updatenya lama, Biasalah..mencoba menjadi istri yang baek bagi wookie oppa .. belajar masak ^^

Namun kenyataanya, goreng telor aja malah berakhir sakit mata kecipratan minyak panas -_-

Hedeeuhh untung ga parah/diketawain Wook oppa/sumbat mulut wook oppa/ diarak ryeosomnia keliling jerman(?)/curhat/pakk/

Review ne? Serius deh, harga in saya, 2 ribu perak*pakk.

Ini buatnya dari tadi pagi bokk, pas baru bangun ampek siang bolong(?) begene belum selesai juga, eh salah.. baru selesai. Ah, tadinya mau update besok aja. Tapi. Kasian ama yang udah sedia nge-review :') makasih banget*elap ingus/R: author jorok ah-_-/

Gomawo for : *kalau salah penulisan review ne?*modus -_-

**Cho**,**UmeWookie**,*ini juga*pakk,**ryeofha2125,meidi96, Kevin Woo, lee eun jin,bluerose,Alif ryeosomnia, ByunnieFan,Keepbeef Chiken Chubu***nah ini juga*-_-,**enchris**.**727,yoosushipper729**,**cuteangel***makasih udah review dari awal*wink/plettak/**BekiYeollo.***kalau yang ini, author kasih cium*pakk


	4. Chapter 4

'_aku akan membantu mu... merebut kekasih mu kembali, karna aku juga memiliki sedikit urusan dengan namja cantik yang telah merebut kekasih mu itu..'_

.

.

.

.

Live To Love

Author : Fadilla Shine

Main Cast :

Kim Baek Hyun

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Lee Sungmin

Kris Wu

Choi Siwon

Pair: KaiBaek, kyuWook, slight! Kaisoo, KrisBaek, Kyumin, SiWook.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : all member Exo and Super Junior is belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s). De el el.

.

.

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai makan malam, Baek Hyun beralasan akan ada yang menjemputnya. Dan saat di tanya? Tentu saja kris, benar namja itu berstatus sebagai calon tunangannya, wajar bukan.

"Baek Hyun, kau yakin kris tidak akan terlambat?" Baek Hyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"hm, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sungmin membuat Baek Hyun seakan muntah mendengar suaranya yang dimanis-maniskan. Tapi jangan panggil Baek Hyun kalau anak ini tidak bisa berakting, dengan senyuman manisnya siapa orang yang tidak akan tertipu?

Sementara Sungmin yang masih mengobrol singkat dengan Baek Hyun, Kyuhyun menatap mobil yang diparkir tepat dibelakang nya. Dari tadi mobil ini sudah sampai, namun tidak ada yang keluar dari dalam, Kyuhyun mendekati mobil hitam itu takut saja di dalamnya ada orang yang berniat jahat pada mereka. Kris sempat terkejut, dan memakai kembali kaca mata hitam juga jas panjangnya.

Kris menatap ryeowook yang ada di belakangnya, Ryeowook menatap kris tidak kalah takut, namun sudah terlambat Kyuhyun sudah ada di samping mobiL mereka, mengetok pintu tepat dimana Ryeowook duduk. Ryeowook menghela nafas berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Ryeowook meredam suaranya dengan kerah jaket tebalnya, hingga membuat suaranya semakin berat.

"annyeong? Bisa buka sebentar kacanya?"

D**eg!**

**Kyu..kyuhyun...**

"a.. anda siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook, setelah membuka kacanya setengah, kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, tidak mungkin..namja ini jahat, atau dia yeoja? Tidak... namja yang di lihat Kyuhyun adalah namja manis dengan wajah mirip... Ryeowook...Apa ? RYEOWOOK!

Kyuhyun membelalak,

"jebal.. anda siapa? Bisa buka pintunya? Kim Ryeowook? kau Ryeowook?," Ryeowook memberi kode ke arah Kris, kris menaruh kembali ponsel nya, lalu mengangguk dan langsung menancap gas, pergi dengan Kyuhyun yang masih meneriaki nama Ryeowook,

.

.

.

Baek Hyun POV

Oh tuhan! Sial.. gara-gara namja kelinci ini aku melupakan Mereka, OMO! Kyuhyun hyung? Apa yang dia lakukan dimobil kris.. oh tidak!

Aku mengirim pesan singkat pada kris, dan aku lihat mobil mereka sudah pergi jauh,

DEG!

"Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook!" apa? Dia tau .. jika tadi itu ryeowook hyung? Aku segera menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun hyung., dia menoleh.. oh sial, aku tidak suka melihat wajah ini, bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hyung memiliki ekspresi sakit yang sangat mirip? Reaksi nya pun langsung membuat hati ku merasakannya.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya ku berbasa-basi. Kyuhyun hyung menatap sungmin,dan menatap ku yang sama-sama bingung dengan tingkah kyuhyun hyung, sebenarnya hanya sungmin hyung, karna aku jelas tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ta.. tadi.." Sungmin hyung kembali keluar dari mobil dan beranjak ke arah kami. Namun aku menghentikan gerakannya dengan gerakan tangan ku yang kuyakin dia mengerti, tapi dia sangat keras kepala dan tetap datang ke arah kami, dasar.

"kenapa kyu?" kyu? Apa itu? Hanya ryeowook hyung yang boleh memanggil kyuhyun hyung begitu !

"ryeowook..ya wookie.. aku yakin!"kyuhyun hyung ingin beranjak, namun aku segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"tidak.. hyung, tidak mungkin ryeowook hyung... dia sudah.." Kyuhyun Hyung menggeleng, berusaha tidak mendengarkanku, tapi akhirnya aku harus segera..

**Tes..**

**Tes..**

Berakting..

"hiks.. hyung, bagaimana bisa hyung bicara seperti itu? Hiks.. kita bahkan sudah melihat pemakamannya bukan? Lalu apa hyung? Hiks.."

"Ba.. Baek Hyun-ah.."

"hiks..! aku benci Hyung! Kau tau hyung ? setiap hari aku selalu melihat wajah wookie hyung pada setiap orang! Bisakah hyung tidak membuat ku.. hiks.. menjadi gila?"

Berhasil, Kyuhyun Hyung memelukku erat, dan membisikkian kata maaf di telingaku, aku berusaha menahan senyum ku melihat wajah sungmin hyung yang sepertinya tidak suka.. ayolah? Jadi dia sedang cemburu? Pada ku? Haaahh.. yang benar saja. Kai jauh lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun hyung, haha jika kalian ingin tau, tentu saja itu menurutku.

.

.

.

Author POV

Baek Hyun sekarang sendiri, kris dan Ryeowook harus melewati jalan memutar yang sialnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit, dan anggap saja Baek Hyun tengah sangat sial karna kris dan Ryeowook mengalami macet.

"haahh.." Baek Hyun memilih kembali masuk kedalam restourant sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Astaga , Baek Hyun terpana dengan namja Tampan di hadapannya ini, kemeja nya yang tipis memperlihatkan otot-otot terlatihnya, belum lagi wajah namja ini.. sangat tampan.

"maaf? Kau Kim Baek Hyun?" Baek Hyun berusaha bersikap pelan, dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya. Baek Hyun tersentak tapi tidak menolak uluran tangan itu,

"Choi Siwon imnida.." Baek Hyun tersentak, hanya perasaannya saja, atau Choi siwon yang mereka maksud adalah orang ini? tapi.. namja ini sangat terlihat muda, kulit nya kencang dan ototnya yang, tidak perlu di bahas..Baek Hyun kembali tersenyum, membuat namja tampan itu sedikit terpana, karna namja manis di depannya sangat _good looking._

"ne, Kim Baek Hyun imnida.."

Belum sempat siwon mengatakan sesuatu, Sebuah mobil hitam yang tidak lain adalah mobil kris datang, Baek Hyun sedikit heran, mengecek ponselnya yang ternyata terdapat dua pesan. Dengan dua isi dan pengirim yang berbeda.

"_aku akan segera sampai .."_

dan..

"_chagiya.. kau sedang apa?"_

Ryeowook dan kris melihat Baek Hyun tidak sendiri, ada namja lain yang sedang memunggungi mereka. Ryeowook keluar dari mobil dan,

"Baek Hyun!" Ryeowook mematung dan buru-buru menyumbat mulutnya saat melihat Baek Hyun dan namja asing yang tidak lain adalah siwon menoleh ke arahnya. Tipis, seringaian tipis muncul dibibir tipis siwon.

"si.. siwon?" Baek Hyun mengerutkan alisnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah kakaknya. Siwon berdiri tegak di tempatnya menatap ryeowook intens,

"Hyung, apa ini Choi siwon gurumu dulu?" Ryeowook menatap siwon dan menarik Baek Hyun menjauh dari siwon, Baek Hyun masuk lebih dulu. Ryeowook yang akan masuk berhenti seketika.

"Chagiya.."

**Deg!**

"maaf, kau.. salah orang." Ryeowook mendengar siwon tertawa keras, namun sekali lagi dia mencoba tidak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Menutup pintu dengan kasar. Dan segera meminta kris untuk melajukan mobilnya.

Hah, Baek Hyun? Namja manis itu diam seribu bahasa, apa yang namja tadi katakan? 'Chagiya'? apa maksudnya? jujur Baek Hyun sangat penasaran, ingin betanya namun melihat wajah dingin milik kakaknya yang tidak biasa itu membuat Baek Hyun menahan niatnya. Semua harus tenang, barulah dia berani menanyakannya.

Kris memperhatikan wajah manis Baek Hyun dari kaca spion yang tengah tersenyum ke arah ponselnya, sakit rasanya, melihat Baek Hyun yang tidak pernah mengiriminya pesan singkat, baru tadi lah Baek Hyun mengiriminya pesan singkat, hanya untuk.. bertanya bagaimana kondisi kakaknya?

Jika ada perlu, dia akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, jika tidak ada.. bahkan jika dia bertunangan dengan Baek Hyun nanti.. sepertinya tidak mungkin Baek Hyun akan menanyakan hal-hal sepele yang sangat berarti jika dia memahami perasaan kris padanya... menanyakan keadaanya, sekedar berbasa-basi menanyakan dia sudah makan atau belum.. dan, mengatakan 'Love you.. too' saat kris mengatakan ' I Love You'.

.

.

.

"aku.. tidak mau eomma.." Kyung Soo benar-benar tertekan, setelah kemarin petunangannya kandas sebelah pihak, kini dia dipaksa menikah dengan anak sulung dari keluarga kim.

"joon myung itu anak yang baik sayang." Eomma kyung soo terus memberi Kyung Soo pengertian sedangkan sang anak masih diam saja, semua juga baik di awalm tapi buruk di akhir kyung soo terlalu takut menerima kenyataan jika namja bermarga kim itu tidak ada bedanya denga kim jong in.

Hah, tiba-tiba saja manusia bermarga kim menjadi sedikit menakutkan dimatanya.

"aku.. ingin sendiri.."

"sayang, eomma tidak mau kau terus seperti ini."

"eomma.. aku akan semakin tertekan jika eomma.. melakukan ini padaku.."

Eomma Kyung soo akhirnya diam, memang tidak seharusnya dia berbuat seperti itu, tapi hati ibu mana yang tidak sakit melihat anaknya menjadi pemurung seperti ini?

"baiklah.. kau memang membutuhkan waktu sayang.."pilihan terakhir adalah pergi, diam,dan menunggu. Mencoba memberikan apa yang bisa dia berikan pada darah dagingnya dan berhenti menuntut lebih, karna itu egois

.

.

.

Raut wajah Ryeowook tampak tidak senang, namun apa yang bisa dilakukan namja manis yang tengah duduk dengannya? Baek Hyun bingung harus dari mana dia memulai percakapan.

"hyung.." sapa Baek Hyun lirih,

Ryeowook menoleh, dia sadar.. tidak seharusnya dia mendiamkan Baek Hyun. Dia menarik tangan adiknya agar lebih merepat padanya. Baek Hyun tersentak namun dia tersenyum setelahnya, ryeowook mendekap Baek Hyun dari samping. Baek Hyun mencari kenyamanan yang ia rindukan dari dulu. Dan ryeowook memberikannya, dia membelai rambut Baek Hyun halus, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala adiknya kemudian memejamkan mata.

"aku rindu.. Baekkie."

"nado.. Hyung." Suasa ini berlangsung lama, Hingga Kris masuk, dan membuat kedua kakak beradik ini menoleh. Kris merasa tidak enak merusak moment manis mereka. Kris menaruh makanan Baek Hyun, hendak pergi namun Baek Hyun mencekal tangannya.

"Tunggu.." Kris tersentak, genggaman tangan ini sangat hangat.

"bisa.. kita bicara sebentar?" kris melihatnya, Mata itu Baek Hyun.. dia merasa sesuatu yang tidak dia ingin kan akan terjadi.

"ne.."

.

.

.

Baek Hyun dan Kris berada di sebuah taman, Berbeda dengan Baek Hyun, kris tetap berusaha tenang, memang sudah seharusnya bukan?

"kris.." kris menoleh menatap lekat sosok Baek Hyun yang sangat cerah malam ini, seperti terlukis jelas jika namja cantik itu akan menemui kebahagiaan nya beberapa saat lagi.

Baek hyun tersenyum lembut dia tau tanpa kris menjawabnya pun kris pasti akan mendengarkannya, seperti dulu... sejak Baek Hyun kecil Kris adalah satu-satunya teman yang selalu mengerti akan dia, tapi bukan berarti selamanya kris harus memanjakan Baek Hyun, kris pun ingin mendapatkan 'kebahagian'nya, kebahagian jika dia.. bisa bersama namja mungil itu, yang sayangnya tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang hyung baginya.

"aku.. ingin kita membicarakan kembali masalah pertunangan itu, ku rasa.. aku tidak bisa.."Baek Hyun tersenyum membayangkan akan hal-hal indah yang akan dia dapatkan setelah ini bersama namja yang dia cinta, benar.. dia kim jong in. Dengan naifnya dia tidak memandang lelaki disebelahnya yang jelas sangat tersakiti oleh perkataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"maaf..."

"ne?" Baek Hyun menoleh dengan heran ke arah kris yang saat ini menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan dinginnya, berharap ada sesuatu disana yang bisa membantunya mengurangi rasa sesak didadanya, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kris.. jelas tidak mau, untuk 'mengalah'.

"aku tidak bisa.."

"kau juga? Ya.. apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"ku bilang .. aku tidak bisa.." kris mengalihkan pandangannya tepat lurus kearah iris hitam kelam milik Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun jelas tidak mengerti arti 'tidak bisa..' dari kris. Baek Hyun mengenal kris dari kecil tapi belum bisa memahami watak seperti apa yang kris miliki, oh benar.. itu jelas saja, bukankah kris yang selalu mengerti Baek Hyun? Bukan kan kris yang selalu mengalah, diam, dan tidak bergeming selama itu membuat Baek Hyun bahagia.. walau jelas.. itu menyakitkan baginya?

Jangan tanya bagaimana kris harus merelakan Baek Hyun untuk kai, karna jelas Kris tidak.. rela.

Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan reaksi penolakan dari tubuh Baek Hyun yang sebenanya hanya reflek, bahkan tubuhnya pun tidak menginginkanmu kris masikah kau tetap berusaha untuk memiliki hatinya?

Kris menggapai pipi putih yang agak memerah karna cuaca yang mendingin.

Baek Hyun menatap kris heran. "wa..waeyo kris?"

"aku.. tidak bisa."

**Deg **

Mengerti, akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang kris maksud, dia tidak bisa.. untuk membiarkan namja lain mengambil Baek Hyun bahkan oleh bayangan nya sendiri, inilah sosok kris yang sebenarnya, sosok kris yang asing dimata Baek Hyun, kris yang.. egois.

"kris.."

"Be mine.. just be mine, please.."

**Deg **

"**saranghae"**

**Deg **

"tapi.." Baek Hyun menatap kris terluka dengan kedua mata indahnya yang berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana mungkin kris mencintainya, kris sudah lama berada dikanada tidak kah ada satu yeoja pun yang menarik perhatiannya? Bukan.. bukan ini , ini salah. Yang harus di pertanyakan adalah.. kenapa kris mencintainya?

Kris mendekat, membuat Baek Hyun tersentak.

"i'll wait, until whenever.." disisi yang lain Baek Hyun ingin menolak, tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan namja baik seperti kris,

"so.. don't worry, don't leave me alone.. please," entah berapa kali kris memohon, disamping sifat egois yang sudah menampakkan dirinya, kris tetap ingin meyakinkan Baek Hyun untuk mempertimbangkan kembali, di saat-saat seperti itu, saat Baek Hyun memberinya kesempatan paddanya.. dia akan menghujani Baek Hyun dengan cinta yang sudah dia bendung selama ini, hingga dia sesak didalamnya.

Mencoba meyakinkan Baek Hyun, dan harapannya.. yang kian menipis.

Hingga dua pasang benda lembut bersentuhan dengan sangat lembut, mengusir semua hawa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka. Menjelajahi pasangannya tanpa mendapat balasan, menyesapnya dengan sangat lembut namun bergairah, memberikan apa yang selalu ingin diekspresikannya dari dulu, tanpa memberi jeda pada malaikat mungil itu bernafas, Baek Hyun merasakannya, sangat besar , cinta kris untuknya, dalam bentuk ciuman manis yang lembut dengan tempo yang cukup lama ini dia dapat melihat, mendengar juga merasakan dengan jelas apa yang ingin namja tampan itu sampaikan.

"aku akan menunggu mu Baek Hyun,"

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author digampar berjamaah -_- gak bercanding ._.

.

.

.

"Siwon.. hyung." Lirih Ryeowook sendu.

_Flashback_

"_Ryeowook-ah.." ryeowook tersenyum manis melihat lebih tepat nya merasakan 'guru' nya itu tengah menuju ke arahnya yang tengah memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Siwon cemberut karna hanya mendapat senyum manis tanpa ada satu patah kata pun keluar dari bibir plum namja manis itu._

_SRETTT_

"_hyaa! Hyung kembalikan!"Siwon menyeringai sambil terus mengangkat buku hasil 'curian'nya dari namja manis itu, ryeowook menekuk bibir bawahnya sebal, dan itu di klaim adalah ekspresi marah nya oleh kim ryeowook, yang terlihat benar-benar membuat Choi Siwon ingin meraup bibir itu hingga namja manis itu kehilangan nafasnya, beruntung Ryeowook tidak tau apa yang sedang siwon fikirkan.._

_Karna jika dia tahu.. maka .._

_CHUP!_

_Dia akan segera menghindar dari 'kekasih'nya yang terlampau mesum itu, siwon menarik pinggang ryeowook, hingga tubuh ryeowook menempel dengannya, tanpa di sadari ryeowook namja tampan itu menaruh kembali buku itu kebawah, karna dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan 'mangsa' dari umpanannya tadi. Ryeowook memberontak saat merasakan lidah siwon ingin masuk ke dalam mulutnya._

_Dengan rasa kesal yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunya ryeowook akhirnya membuka mulutnya, jangan salah, bukan berarti ryeowook pasrah tapi.._

"_ARGGHH.."_

_Ryeowook menggigit lidah 'nakal' siwon dengan agak.. ngg.. keras. Dan segera berjalan pergi. Siwon masih mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengejar 'kekasih' nya itu, berjanji akan membuat leher mulus itu tidak akan lagi mulus. _

_BRUGHH_

"_ah maaf, nuna.. aku tidak sengaja.." seorang namja berkulit pucat panik melihat ryeowook yang jatuh karna telah membentur dada tegapnya._

"_gwaenchana.. aku saja yang kurang hati-hati.." jawab ryeowook lirih, ryeowook mencoba bangkit sayangnya dia merasa kakinya sedikit terkilir, namja berkulit pucat dan berwajah tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut dengan hangat oleh ryeowook._

"_apa kau tidak apa-apa nuna?"_

"_ah? Apa? Aku.. ng.. namja"namja tampan itu tersentak dan membungkuk berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf, membuat ryeowook tersenyum kecil karnanya. Siwon baru saja menemukan ryeowook segera dihampiri oleh nya , dan ryeowook yang saat dari dekat terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang._

_GREBB_

"_Chagi.." namja berkulit pucat itu tercengang dengan perilaku siwon yang berpakaian seorang 'guru' tapi berperilaku seperti seorang 'kekasih' pada namja manis yang baru saja dia temui._

"_siwon hyung.."_

_Hyung? Dia murid kan? Beraninya berbicara seperti itu, dia dipangggil 'hyung' ?Berarti dia .. masih muda? Tapi tetap saja.._

"_hy, aku Choi Siwon..kekasih kim ryeowook ini,ng.. aku juga seorang guru.. "_

_Pantas saja.._

"_a..aku ..murid baru yang sedang berkeliling sebentar, Cho Kyuhyun imnida.."_

_Flasback end._

Siwon membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di tempat tidurnya, memejamkan mata lelahnya, dan seperti biasa memutar kembali ingatannya yang berusaha dia kubur. Namun itu.. mustahil,

.

.

Siwon POV

Seandainya hari itu.. aku membawa mu pergi jauh dan memperkecil kemungkinan kau bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan sendirian sekarang..

Seandainya.. aku tidak membiarkan mu lepas saat itu mungkin kau tidak harus mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Jika.. aku bisa mempertahan kan kau disisi ku, maka kau tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta yang dia berikan padamu.

Dan..jika saja kau tidak goyah , kau tidak akan merasakan sakit, dia brengsek jika kau ingin tau, dia kira kau sudah mati, dia menikah dengan namja yang membuat mu harus mengemis dihadapan keluarga Cho.

Berbeda dengan ku yang terpuruk setiap hari memikirkan mu, mencari sebuah kenyataan tanpa memiliki sebuah bukti bahwa kau belum meninggalkan ku.. kau tidak akan meninggal begitu saja, aku yakin, dan hari ini.. aku bertemu lagi dengan mu,

Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan wookie? Kau ingin kembali padanya menggeser posisi 'Cho' Sugmi saat ini, kembali pada Cho Kyuhyun? Begitu?

Atau bersama ku, kembali.. seperti sebelum kyuhyun mengenalkan mu pada ..

Luka.

**Drtt.. drrtt..**

**Klik!**

"ne?"

"..."

"yeoboseo? Siapa?"

"..."

**Tutt..**

"eh? terputus? " meneybalkan dasar orang tidak ada kerjaan. Maki ku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Author POV

"hyung.." Ryeowook memindahkan posisi kepalanya, berbalik dan mendapati namdongsaengnya tengah menatapnya dengan.. berkaca-kaca? Ryeowook sontak beringsut dan menggengam kedua tangan adiknya.

"waeyo?" bukannya menjawab Baek Hyun malah mendengungkan sebuah isakan pasalnya dia tengah didekap kakaknya yang kalut akan rasa khawatir.

Ryeowook mengusap punggung Baek Hyun halus dan teratur, membuat namja manis itu merasakan nyaman, benar saat-saat ternyaman di hidupnya hanya dalam dekapan kakaknya, kedua orang tuanya.. juga namja yang sangat dia cintai.. kai.

"Baek Hyun.."

"hyung.. ak..aku bingung.." selanya dalam tangis, berusaha menyampaikan untaian kalimat yang mungkin saja mengurangi sesak didadanya bagai tertindih.

Ryeowook kakaknya, benar.. karna itu jangan heran jika ryeowook mengerti apa yang sedang adiknya rasakan. Menangis bukanlah kebiasaan namja manis yang begitu tegar ini terbukti dengan sabarnya dia merawat sang kakak selama ini, meski terkadang Baek Hyun yang memang manusia biasa tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"kau mempunyai namja lain..?"

Benar, selalu benar.. karna Ryeowook juga pernah dalam keadaan seperti..ini.

"Hyung.."

"kau harus memilih, kau tidak mungkin mencinta juga menyakiti mereka disaat yang bersamaan. Karna bukannya tidak mungkin, hanya.. tidak boleh."

"hyung.. lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, kris hyung sangat baik .. aku tidak sekejam itu menghancurkan perasaannya yang tulus." Ryeowook tersenyum melepaskan dekapannya dan menangkup pipi putih Baek Hyun, mengusapnya pelan.

"jadi.. benar kau sudah memiliki namja lain?" Semburat tipis muncul dipermukaan pipi yang sedang ryeowook tangkup saat ini, mengundang kekehan kecil dari bibir cherry ryeowook yang sudah tidak pucat.

"siapa?" ryeowook menghapus sisa air mata adiknya, dan mencium kening Baek Hyun lembut, Baek Hyun menunduk malu, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"namanya.. Kim Jong In.." baiklah, ryeowook tidak kenal, jika begini maka..

"kenalkan hyung padanya." Baek Hyun membelalakkan mata kecilnya menatap Ryeowook kaget. Ryeowook mash setia dengan senyuman hangatnya kemudian menggenggam kedua lengan adiknya menguatkan adiknya bahwa dia tidak akan memarahi namja itu_._

"hyung.. tapi.."

"sssttt, hyung tidak mau tau, kenalkan padaku!" kejutan, ryeowook merengek pada Baek Hyun menggunakan puppy eyesnya, membuat Baek Hyun menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan 'kekanak-kanakan' hyung nya, tapi dia memang merindukan hal seperti ini.

Baek Hyun menyerah dan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan dan bergumam meng'iya'kan permintaan kakaknya.

"aku.. harus pulang hyung, maaf.. malam ini aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai alasan yang tepat untuk menginap .. disini." Ryeowook terseyum kembali dan mengacak rambut halus adiknya.

"ne.. jangan khawatir.. disini ada kris." Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum getir. Dan keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun pulang tidak dengan mobil, hari tidak terlalu larut membuatnya sekedar berjalan-jalan sebentar, sebelum dia menyetop taksi nanti. Merepatkan jaketnya dan berdiri dipinggir jalan yang lengang. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah taksi.

"Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun mengalihkan pandangan nya dari seberang jalan kepada namja yang berdiri disebelahnya, mata kecil itu membulat penuh, kemudian dia gelagapan saat namja itu tersenyum dengan begitu hangat nya sampai dia merasakan hatinya ikut menghangat.

**Greep **

"kai.."

Namja itu yang tak lain adalah kai menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun menatap dalam kedua manik hitam itu.

"bogoshippo.." Baek Hyun tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan itu membuatnya semakin mengerat.

"hm, nado.." Baek Hyun terkekeh kecil begitu juga kai. Kai menarik tangan Baek Hyun, membuat namja mungil itu tersentak, kai menggunakan sebuah majalah yang bawa untuk menutup wajahnya dan baek Hyun dari samping.

**Chuu~**

**Deg **

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN*pakk **

**TBC /**ini baru bener**/**

a/n : hy.. AHAHA*pakk

mian, lama updatenya -_- dan hasilnya .. beginilah.. -_-

oh iya, udah ada yang liat sukira kemaren ga? Aiigoooo ada bagian Baek Hyun ama Ryeowook duetttt boookk . ada Baekyeol moment nya juga arrgghh..

ah jadi pengen buat ff pair BaekWook(?)

suka UKE X UKE

tapi suka merinding kalau urusan SEME x SEME -_-

ah dan lagii.. krisBaek moment huaaaa . tapi bukan disukira sih,

gini nih percakapan KrisBaek waktu interview Mnet Countdown USA kemaren.

MC: Who would you take from EXO-K ?  
Kris: I would pick Baekhyun.  
Baek:I'm So Thankful that kris would choose me, but I feel that he picked me because I choose him.  
kris: That's right.  
Baek: What! Really?  
Kris: That's not true.  
Baek: Okay I Love you.  
Kris: I Love you too.  
huaaaaahhh KRISBAEK IS REAL !*paak /ga ada yang nanya/ ._.

ihh jinjja.. feel author makin kuat, bahkan sampek-sampek mau buat ff pair mereka yang banyak enelaan book .*plettak

gomawo yang udah review kemaren, maaf author belum sempet tulis siapa aja yang uda review, ntar di Chapter berikutnya author akan bales satu-satu sebagai gantinya.. okeyy .. !^^


	5. Chapter 5

"_kau senang?"_

"_hm.."_

"_selamat yesung, kau mendapatkannya, benar kata orang, wookie menerima ku .. pasti karna dia jengah aku terus mengejar-ngejarnya."_

"_siwon-ah.."_

"_ahaha, aku tidak tau jika kau sebenarnya orang yang dia sukai.."_

"_kau hebat siwon-ah.."_

"_tidak juga, cinta.. memang tidak harus memiliki bukan?, jaga dia baik-baik. Setelah ini aku akan ke amerika. "_

"_hm, eum.. siapa dia?"_

"_mana?"_

"_itu.. namja di bawah, yang sedang berbicara dengan wookie.."_

"_oh.. itu Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, dia murid baru disekolah.. dia teman wookie."_

"_oh.."_

Live To Love

Author : Fadilla Shine a.k.a Cha Yi Hyun

Main Cast :

Kim Baek Hyun

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Lee Sungmin

Kris Wu

Choi Siwon

Pair: KaiBaek, kyuWook, slight! Kaisoo, KrisBaek, Kyumin, SiWook.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : all member Exo and Super Junior is belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s). De el el.

A/N : annyeong^^ mau cerita dikit maaf ya.. aku suka Kyuwook, yewook, ama siwook jadi di ff Chaptered pertama ku ini aku ingin yesung, siwon, ama Kyuhyun itu pada ngejar-ngejar wookie kyakyakyak xD

Mianhae, gara-gara keserakahan author readerdeul pada pusing ama cerita nya. Haha, ga akan author ulangin deh di ff author selanjutnya. Okeh..

Check this Out!

.

.

.

Author POV

Siwon duduk dengan santainya menanti seseorang di sebuah bar, suara bising menyapa telinga sejak tadi, hanya saja namja tampan itu terlalu malas untuk mencari ketenangan di tempat lain, para gadis jalang sudah berlomba mempertontonkan paha dan dada mereka yang kurasa para namja mesum akan meresakan sesak dicelana mereka karna itu. Hanya saja dia Siwon, dan dia gay teman.. dia tidak suka gadis, apalagi gadis jalang. Baginya mereka hanya.. sampah.

"jadi..kau suka tempat seperti ini?" ucap suara berat namun merdu dari belakangnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa menoleh meneguk segelas wine yang terhitung adalah gelas ke tiganya.

"hm.. Sung, kau bilang.. Kyuhyun namja yang baik bukan?" namja yang baru datang itu tidak lain adalah Yesung,

"hm, kau mengalah.. aku pun bisa mengalah asal dia .. bahagia bersama Kyuhyun." Siwon menatap tidak suka Yesung yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"aku tanya.. Kyuhyun namja yang baik eoh?" Yesung tersenyum kecut.

"benar.. tapi dia bodoh."

"satu lagi. Kau bilang kau akan menjaga wookie bukan setelah aku ke amerika?"

"kau menyuruhku kesini.. untuk menghakimi ku?" Siwon tertawa keras dengan mata sayu, sepertinya pria tampan ini sudah mabuk.

"berhenti minum Siwon-ah.."

Siwon tersenyum sinis ke arah Yesung, Yesung hanya diam, dia tau ini juga salahnya membiarkan Kyuhyun mendapatkan Wookie, mendapatkan kebahagian yang akan dia hancurkan sendiri, pantas saja Yesung bilang bahwa kyuhyun.. itu bodoh.

"setidaknya aku bukan kalian berdua, kehilangan dan hanya bisa.. mengangis, cih."Siwon sudah benar-benar mabuk. Bahkan dia menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan sangat keras, tidak peduli tulang pipinya akan hancur sekalipun.

"temui Kyuhyun.. maka kau akan tau kenapa aku tidak menghancurkan kepala anak itu saat aku tau wookie harus merenggang nyawa, karna saat itu aku pun tidak sedang ada dikorea.."

"saat itu wookie.. sudah memutuskan ku.. sebelum kau berangkat ke amerika, pertunangan ku dan dia hanya bertahan satu minggu.. dan akhirnya aku lebih dulu meninggalkan korea ketimbang kau...tapi yah.. aku memang tidak betah berlama-lama di negri asing,"

Yesung beranjak dan akan pergi tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat menjijikkan ini.

"Wookie masih .. hidup."

**Deg **

Langkah yesung tertahan. Sangat pelan, Yesung membalikkan badannya tapi yang dia lihat hanya Siwon yang tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu diatas meja. Tidak mungkin, lagi pula Siwon mabuk. Yesung segera bergegas dari tempat itu, tapi ternyata mata Siwon tidak benar-benar tertutup. Mata tegas itu terbuka beberapa detik setelah yesung pergi, kemudian seringaian tercetak dibibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

"jangan menekuk bibir mu seperti itu.." Baek Hyun masih saja menekuk bibir _kissable_ nya, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mencoba membujuk Baek Hyun akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar terus menerus.

"_ne?"_

"_..."_

"_baiklah.. oh ya.. bisakah sebelum kemari bawakan es krim .. eum rasa strawberry?"_mata Baek Hyun membulat senang, membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut Baek Hyun.

"_.."_

"_ne.."_

"Baiklah.. sekarang pakai baju mu dan kita jalan-jalan, kau libur bukan?" Baek Hyun tersenyum manis, bukan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tapi .. membayang kan es krim yang akan segera dia dapatkan nanti.

"kenapa hyung tidak bilang.. kalau appa dan eomma sudah berangkat lagi ke jepang?" Kyuhyun merenggut .. kenapa lagi anak ini, tadi dia sudah senang, kenapa diungkit lagi?

"mereka terburu-buru.. Baekkie.."Baek Hyun menghela nafas berat, seolah-olah dia benar-benar marah, Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menahan senyumannya agar tidak semakin melebar melihat tingkah imut dari Baek Hyun.

"geure.." Baek Hyun beranjak ke arah kamarnya,Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan beralih melirik ke arah sebuah figura besar diruang tamu rumah Baek Hyun. Namja manis dengan mata karamel yang menatap lucu ke arah kamera dengan senyum nya yang begitu menawan. Membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terpikat pada pandangan pertama. Mata Kyuhyun memanas, hatinya bergejolak..

Hingga air mata sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap Baek Hyun heran, dengan cepat dia mengusap air matanya, menatap Baek Hyun dengan senyumannya tapi mata itu jelas terluka..

"wae? Cepat sekali.."

"ani.. aku tadi mendengar ada suara mobil, aku kira es krim_ eh maksudku mobilnya sudah datang." Kyuhyun terkekeh, anak ini sangat mirip dengan wookie. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini, sedikit menyesal kenapa juga aku tidak pergi saja ke jepang atau kemana saja asal aku tidak terkurung disini. Tapi.. jauh dari korea.. jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Hah.. lagi-lagi, kau sudah disakiti olehnya, wookie. lalu untuk apa kau masih mengharapkan orang seperti dia? Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu yakin apa benar Kyuhyun.. menghianatiku?

Kenapa aku tidak memilih Yesung hyung, yang sangat jelas dia mencintaiku, dia bahkan merelakan ku demi kebaikanku, mungkin ini hukuman untuk orang seperti ku, aku juga tidak mau berkhianat hanya saja.. aku mencintai dia.. juga kyuhyun. Tapi cinta ku pada Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar. Hingga akhirnya aku harus memilih.

Kau bodoh kim Ryeowook, dengan sok nya kau mengajari kepada adikmu untuk memilih sedangkan kau saja, masih bingung dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai,

Terakhir, Siwon Hyung.. aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba nama itu mengingatkan ku tentang kejadian tadi malam. Kenapa otak ku makin lemah , bahkan aku tidak mengingat kejadian yang hampir saja membuat ku pingsan. Tapi aku tidak bercanda, cerobohnya aku bisa bertemu dengan salah satu orang yang tidak ingin aku temui... Setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku menyayanginya, mungkin karna itu dulu aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya, dia.. terlalu Baik. Baiklah apa bedanya aku dan adik ku, 'Buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya' haahh.. hidup itu lucu, 'hidup untuk cinta'? Sungguh menggelikan.

Aku tidak perlu merasakan cinta jika cinta tau seberapa sulitnya untuk bertahan hidup, cinta tidak peduli dengan perasaan tulus ku untuk Kyuhyun. Cinta dengan mudahnya membuat hidup ku indah, juga dengan mudahnya dia menghancurkannya. Baek Hyun.. kuharap hanya aku, tidak dengan adik ku, jika cinta masih sebuah perasaan yang suci, ku mohon demi semua orang yang saling mencintai didunia ini .. biarkan cinta membuatnya indah pada waktunya.

**Tes**

**Tes**

"kyuhyun.. Yesung Hyung.. Siwon Hyung aku.. maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

Baek Hyun POV

"Ya! Kau menggelikan Hyung!bagaimana bisa kau takut Badut?" Kyuhyun Hyung mendengus kecil,dia menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya di depan ku yang sangat malas menatapnya. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang sudah berusia .. ah, yang penting dia bukan seorang Bayi. Bisa takut dengan badut? Dia juga manusia, atau aku buka saja kostum badut itu?, Kyuhyun Hyung tidak mau mengajak ku membeli es krim hanya gara-gara Badut itu juga sedang membeli es krim.

"Hyung.. lihat dia juga beli es krim, dia manusia Hyung." Kyuhyun Hyung sedang berfikir keras terlihat dari matanya yang terus menatap ke atas dan memutarnya sesekali. Apa diatas ada pesawat militer sedang berperang? Huuftt..

"suruh siapa mengajakku ketempat seperti ini?"ketus Kyuhyun hyung dengan ada yang sangat dibuat-buat,

"Hyung~" rengek ku lagi, astaga aku merengek? Ya tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan tulisan. 'Beli Satu gratis Satu' itu.

"guere.. geure, aku.. tunggu disanai saja okey." Dia menunjuk sbeuah bangku, Aku mencibir nya hanya saja, dia terlalu pintar mengelak dengan pura-pura bersenandung? Apa itu? Ck, menyebalkan. Dengan langkah malas aku melangkah, tapi belum sempat aku melangkah lebih dekat aku merasa seseorang menarik tangan ku. Belum sempat aku berteriak orang itu langsung membekap mulutku, ck. Aku tau ini, ini seperti film-film yang sering aku tonton! Ini namanya penculikan. Astaga berapa umur ku?

Orang ini memiliki tangan yang lebar, sepertinya dia seorang namja. Tapi apa yang dialakukan? Oh yang benar saja,dia tidak akan menculikku bukan?

"Mwo? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku curiga, tentu saja. Dia ternyata namja yang memakai baju badut tadi. Kenapa aku tidak sadar?Ah, benar dari tadi aku hanya menatap seolah-olah 'tolong aku' kearah namja yang sedang asik tiduran di bawah pohon itu, di sebuah bangku, namja yang sayang nya sangat tampan bernama CHO KYUHYUN!

Untuk apa juga orang ini menarikku kesemak-semak?

"diamlah." Mata ku membulat saat namja itu melepaskan kepala bunny nya dan menatap lurus ke arahku, astaga, dia Choi Siwon, benar itu namanya? Aku lupa, karna semalam Wookie Hyung tidak mau cerita.

"hey.." aku tersentak.

"n..ne? ada.. apa?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dengan ragu aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Samar, senyuman itu tipis tapi sangat mempesona. Tuhan.. dia benar-benar tampan.

"Aku Choi Siwon.."

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"kita.. sudah berkenalan." Ucap ku takut-takut, Dia terlihat tersenyum canggung, dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"ah, aku kira kau lupa padaku.." dia bercanda, bisakah aku melupakan namja dengan wajah setampan dia?

"bolehkah.. aku bertanya sesuatu?ini untukmu.."

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang yeoja paruh baya menghentikan kegiatan anaknya yang sedari tadi bermain PSP, Kai menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka, Kai membaringkan tubuhnya bertolak arah dengan yeoja yang merupakan ibunya itu.

"wae?" Nyonya Kim tidak menjawab dia berjalan, dan duduk di samping kasur yang sedang kai tiduri.

"setidaknya berikan eomma alasan, kenapa kau membatalkan semua ini Kai?" kai tidak menjawab, dia sudah bersiap pergi tanpa menghiraukan sang eomma.

"Kai.."

"waeyo? 'jaga sikap anakmu, jangan menjakan dia' apa itu yang namja sialan itu katakan?"

"kim jong in!" Kai mendengus, dan melanjutkan langkah nya sebelum dia mendengar seseorang tertawa lepas dengan rekan bisnisnya di lantai bawah.

"dia.. selalu bersikap begitu, aku anaknya.. tapi apa dia ayahku?" Kai menatap kembali ke arah eommanya yang sedang menunduk, dia tidak tega, tapi dia juga tidak suka, berapa usianya hingga dia harus menuruti semua yang 'kedua' orang tuanya perintahkan?

"kai.. dia ayahmu.." lirih Nyonya kim dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"terserah." Kai menyambar ponselnya, dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

**BLAM**

.

.

.

"eunghh.."Baek Hyun merenggut, harusnya dia tidak meninggalkan orang ini sendirian, jika dia tidak mau kesulitan membangunkannya. Dia kembali berusaha membangunkan mahluk tampan yang tengah tidur dengan manis ini. kata 'manis' itu sangat menggemaskan sampai-sampai ingin author gigit -_-

"Ryeowook.. hajima.."

**deg!**

"Hyung.." Baek Hyun menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dibangku taman dimana dia meninggalkannya karna dengan seenaknya namja bermarga 'Choi' tadi menyeretnya.

"hiks.. Ryeowookkie...saranghae, ttonajima jebal," biarkan Baek Hyun ikut menangis menatap prihatin namja tampan yang bahkan terisak dalam tidurnya, semenderitanya dirimu hyung? Apa yang Wookie Hyung katakan.. apa itu benar-benar terjadi? Apa aku boleh meragukan Hyung ku sendri? _ Batin Baek Hyun.

"maaf Hyung, aku berjanji.. akan memberi tahumu, tidak lama lagi, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Hyung.."Baek Hyun meremas kecil sebuah kertas yang Siwon berikan tadi dia menghapus air matanya kasar.

"HYUNG!" maaf, Baek Hyun harus berteriak, dia tidak akan membuat rasa ibanya membuat dia harus menunggu Hyung kesayangannya untuk bangun. Tidak akan pernah, karna hari sudah semakin siang, dia belum makan, dan yang terpenting dia juga belum menemui Wookie Hyung Nya, dia tentu sangat merindukan Hyung manisnya itu. Rindu selalu menyerangnya setiap kali dia jauh dari hyungnya meski hanya bebarapa menit saja.

"NE!" dengan sigap Kyuhyun Bangun, dan seperti orang bodoh dia menarik Baek Hyun kepelukannya dan menoleh kekanan kekiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Ada yang ingin menculikmu?" Baek Hyun terkekeh dan melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun dengan agak susah payah.

"ani, tadi ada yang memberiku Es Krim malah.." Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya dan menatap Baek Hyun aneh.

"kau meminta?" tanya nya santai.

"HYA!" dan dijawab tidak santai oleh namja cantik bermarga Kim itu. Kyuhyun duduk kembali, diikuti Baek Hyun disebelahnya.

"Ku bilang kan kalau aku diberi."sungutnya kesal, malipat kedua tangan nya didada,

"ne.. aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menggodamu.." jawabnya membuat Baek Hyun semakin kesal. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Baek Hyun, tersenyum kecil ke arah Baek Hyun, jika dalam kondisi biasanya dia akan mencubit kedua pipi Baek Hyun dengan gemas. Hanya saja kali ini lain, di tempat ini.. dulu..

"siapa yang memberikannya?"

"ng.. dia, dia seorang ahjussi."

_Flasback_

"_jangan menggodaku.." terlihat disebuah bangku taman seorang namja manis merajuk didepan namja tampan yang sedang memegang dua es krim berjongkok didepannya._

"_mianhae.. aku terjebak macet, ini untuk mu, ayolah jangan marah lagi~" Ryeowook, namja manis itu masih mempout bibirnya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memelas dari namja tampan itu, dia sendiri pun tidak tahan ingin es krim itu. Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, dan kembali menatap ke arah namja itu._

"_asal.. kau berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi!" tegasnya, namja tampan itupun mengangnguk kecil dengan senyuman nya yang berkembang, sangat cerah._

"_ne.."_

"_janji?" Ryeowook menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada namja itu, tanpa menunggu apapun, namja itupun menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari mungil dihadapannya itu._

"_janji.."_

"_hehe.. kau tau? aku akan segera bertunangan dengan Yesung Hyung."senyum namja itu hilang sudah, dia menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan._

"_aku senang." Bohongnya, kali ini Ryeowook yang menatap namja didepannya itu dengan tatapan yang sama._

"_kajja.. kita harus segera pulang,dan ini, habiskan.. nanti keburu meleleh" seru namja itu berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya dari tadi. Kemudian.. iamenepuk kedua pundah Ryeowook, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan beranjak dari duduknya._

_**Grebb**_

"_Ryeo.. wook.." namja tampan itu tersentak saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba memelukkanya erat. Dia sedikit terhuyung karna tidak siap saat Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arahnya ._

"_Ryeo.."_

"_Biarkan, biarkan seperti ini, hanya sebentar, aku berjanji." dengan ragu ia membalas pelukan Ryeowook,_

"_ne.."_

"_gomawo.. Kyuhyun-ah.."_

.

.

.

"Hya! Kau melamun!"

"ahni!"

"kau melamun, aishh.. "Kyung Soo hendak beranjak dari duduknya sebelum lengannya dicekal oleh namja yang bertubuh sama dengannya. Hanya kulitnya saja yang sangat putih, dan senyumnnya yang indah, itu.. jika dia tersenyum, nyatanya dia tengah menatap Kyung Soo dengan tatapan memelas, dengan amat terpaksa Kyung Soo kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"wae? Su Ho Hyung, aku tidak betah aku.. ingin pulang."jawab Kyung Soo malas, namja itu kembali menarik tangan Kyung Soo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kyung Soo-ah, kau berubah, apa karna namja bernama Kim Jong In itu?" Kyung Soo menggeleng, ada benarnya juga ada salahnya.. benar. Tapi salah, entah kenapa tapi Kyung Soo benar-benar sudah hampir melupakan kai, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Dan jangan paksa saya untuk menceritakannya.

"aku akan berjanji.. aku akan membuatmu melupakan namja itu.." Kyung Soo tertawa keras dan menatap tajam Su Ho.

"he? Benarkah..?"jawabnya meremehkan, dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari Su Ho, kembali menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo hangat.

"bagaimana mungkin aku mencoba.. jika kau tidak memberiku kesempatan?" Kyung Soo menatap salah satu pengunjung Restourant, dia melihat seorang Namja berkulit gelap yang tidak lain adalah kai, terlihat kai sedang memainkan ponselnya malas, dan sesekali meminum jus orange nya.

Kyung Soo tersenyum miris, kembali menoleh ke arah Su Ho.

"begitu..baiklah."Su Ho membulatkan matanya, menatap Kyung Soo dengan binar dimatanya,

"be..benarkah?"Kyung Soo berdecak sebal, dia sudah sangat ingin pulang kerumahnya, tapi bagaimana bisa jika mahluk dihadapannya itu masih belum bisa menangkap kenyataan yang baru saja dia katakan.. sebuah kesempatan.

"kau tidak mau? Baiklah.." Kyung Soo beranjak, namun kali ini Su Ho ikut berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo lembut. Kyung Soo tersentak dan menoleh, entah kenapa pipinya memerah menatap Su Ho dari dekat seakan menggetarkan hatinya. Mengundangnya untuk sekedar tersenyum meski Su Ho tidak melihatnya. Kedua orang ini keluar dari restourant dengan perasaan cukup bahagia, sebenarnya, itu juga karna Kyung Soo belum menyadarinya. Betapa indahnya memiliki seseorang yang mencintai dan menyayangi kita, sebentar lagi.. dia juga akan tahu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kai.. namja itu tersenyum lega menatap keduanya dari jauh. Perasaan bersalah yang selama ini tertumpuk sekarang menjadi sangat ringan, perlahan... semuanya akan berakhir tanpa harus ada yang tersakiti.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah namja yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, tersenyum simpul, membuat namja itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung..

...ayo sarapan.."lanjutnya setelah menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Kris.. Baek Hyun tidak datang hari ini?" Kris menaruh makanan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Ryeowook.

"sebentar lagi Hyung.. dia dan Kyuhyun Hyung sedang jalan-jalan .."Ryeowook menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya membuat siapa saja menyadarinya terutama Kris, dia sadar apa yang sedang Ryeowook rasakan. Hingga dia pun ikut duduk disamping Ryeowook, mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat perasaan Ryeowook lebih Baik, meski dia tidak yakin. Setidaknya sebelum Baek Hyun datang.

Ryeowook memperhatikan kris yang sepertinya mengirim sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

"Kris.."panggil Ryeowook.

"ya?" Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menoleh dengan dahi berkerut.

"dia .. akan mengenalkannya padaku.."

"dia siapa?"

"namanya.. Kim Jong In.."

**Deg**

Wajah kris terlihat sekali tidak suka, itu wajar, Kim Jong In .. namja itu, namja yang menjadi saingannya. Saingan? Pantaskah disebut saingan? Tidak.. faktanya dia sudah kalah, perasaan Baek Hyun hanya untuk kai, untuknya? Hanya sebagai 'Hyung' dan itu tidak lebih.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Baek Hyun khawatir. Kris membuyarkan lamunannya dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Ryeowook.

"ani.. dia sudah memberiku kesempatan, itu artinya .. aku punya kesempatan, dan aku tidak akan menyianyiakannya." Ryeowook tertegun. Biasa, siapa yang tidak tertegun melihat ekspresi sakit yang bisa kita tangkap hanya dengan menatap mata orang itu. Ryeowook tahu betul, apa yang sedang ia lihat, dia bahkan sudah melihatnya beberapa kali, Siwon.. dan Yesung. Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa? Baek Hyun.. dia hanya bercanda bukan? Bagaimana dia memberi kesempatan tanpa menyadari konsekuensi nya?

"kau yakin?" Tanya Ryoewook memastikan, jika benar maka dia akan mengangguk dan jika tidak..

"ne.."Kris tersenyum

.. dia akan tersenyum.

"apa tidak apa-apa Hyung?"Ryeowook juga tidak bisa mencegah pergantian topik yang kris ganti seenaknya.

"apanya.."

"Kai.. ehemm.. maksudku Kim Jong In, apa tidak apa-apa jika dia tahu?"

"hm, tidak apa," Kris tersenyum tipis, dan beranjak dari duduknya, dengan wajah datar. Mungkin dia tidak suka jika.. kai datang, bisa saja seperti itu.

.

.

.

"ya! Aku tidak mau! Andweee!" Kyuhyun menyumbat telingannya yang terasa bergetar karna teriakan melengking Baek Hyun, dengan tanpa rasa bersalah Baek Hyun kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, hingga dia menatap Horor ke arah Kyuhyun yang kembali menghalangi langkahnya.

"aku tidak mau makan disini, aku mau.." apa? Apa diaharus mengatakan 'aku mau makan dengan RyeowookHyung!' lupakan, dan berhentilah merengek. Baek Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, membuat Kyuhyun menatap heran ke arahnya.

"makan disini, dirumah tidak ada orang Baek Hyun, appa dan eomma mu sudah menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Arra?" Baek Hyun menunduk lesu. Dan dengan berat hati dia menunduk.

Setelahnya mereka berdua masuk kedalam dengan Kyuhyun yang setia dengan senyum kemenangan, atau bisa disebuat senyuman evilnya, dengan gaya apapun dia tersenyum tetap terlihat menakutkan bagi Baek Hyun.

Mata Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya saat dia menangkap sosok seseorang yang tadi malam hampir membuatnya malu didepan umum. Setelah memastikan benar orang itu dan arah yang dia tuju..

"kai?" lirihnya. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"apa?"

"ak..aku ketoilet dulu. Bye!" tanpa mendengarkan apapun Baek Hyun langsung lari kearah Toilet.

Kai yang baru saja ingin masuk kedalam menghentikan langkahnya saat dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

"siapa itu?" tanya nya entah pada siapa? Apa pada namja cantik yang kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok?

Kai berjalan mendekat dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh telinga siapapun, sepertinya kai cukup pintar dalam hal seperti ini,

"HUWAAA!" teriak orang itu, sedangkan kai terkejut sampai lupa menutup telinganya, apa dia tidak takut gendang telinganya pecah?

"Baek Hyun?" tanyanya tidak percaya, sementara Baek Hyun masih sibuk menenangkan dirinya dengan mengelus dadanya naik turun. Setelah nya dia menatap kai, yang kini tengah menangkup wajahnya, entah kapan itu terjadi.

"nwe, inmwe akuhw.."Baek Hyun menepis kasar tangan kai, yang menangkup wajahnya sampai dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"maaf, aku kira .. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kai, dengan tangan memperangkap Baek Hyun didinding itu. Membuat Baek Hyun sedikit merona dengan posisi yang.. err sangat 'danger' ini.

"eum.. aku melihatmu tadi.. jadi.. err akumhhpp." Dan jangan tanya, Kai memang seperti itu, bibir Baek Hyun sudah menjadi candu baginya, jadi tak usah banyak penjelasan, karna kai memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengetahui alasan Baek Hyun, ya.. dengan ciuman, memang tidak wajar. Tapi itulah kai.

Kai melumat bibir pink Baek Hyunlembut, tapi tangan nya sangat nakal mulai masuk kedalam kaos Baek Hyun membuat Baek Hyun menurunkan tangan nya untuk sekedar menepis tangan kai. Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dan menarik tengkuk Baek Hyun memperdalam ciuman nya, meski dia tahu Baek Hyun juga tidak akan kabur dengan posisi seperti ini.

Akhirnya Kai melepaskan ciumannya setelah beberapa menit melumat bibir 'malaikatnya'. Kedua nya tersenyum, Baek Hyun hendak menunduk hanya saja kai malah menahan dagu runcing itu untuk tetap menatapnya, membuat sang pemilik makin merona, dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Kai menarik Baek Hyun kedalam dekapannya, membuat Baek Hyun tersenyum dan tak berfikir dua kali untuk membalas pelukan hangat 'kekasih' nya itu. Baek Hyun sedikit merasa bersalah karna bibir yang dipatenkan kai 'hanya' miliknya itu Baek Hyun serahkan pada Kris, tapi berbeda. Ciuman bisa memperjelas perasaan seseorang, Kris pasti tahu apa yang Baek Hyun rasakan saat dia mencium Baek Hyun, kehampaan.. benar,tak ada perasan yang berarti dalam ciuman itu.

Berbeda saat dengan kai, semuanya sangat berarti jika kita berciuman dengan orang yang kita.. cintai.

Baek Hyun dan kai masih berpelukan hangat.

"Bogoshippo.." bisik kai tepat ditelinga Baek Hyun.

"na_"

"ekhem!"

GLEK!

.

.

.

**TBC **

a/n : Ini baru aja saya edit, **jeongmal gomawo bagi yang udah review .**maaf jika masih ada thypo, KARNA SAYA BUKAN TUHAN SAYA HANYA AUTHOR! DAN AUTHOR JUGA MANUSIA!*lirik someone, mianhaee jongmal./nangis di kaki readers/R:najess*angkat golok/

author juga gak bisa nulis siapa aja yang review, dan juga ngebales satu-satu, jangan salahkan saya, SALAHKAN MODEM AUTHOR YANG JEONGMAL STREEESEU !/R:ngelles aja lu thor/ -_-


End file.
